The Beginning of Something Wonderful
by ImpalaChick1967
Summary: ****COLLEGE FIC****When six people's lives come together in a not so great way, will love conquer all? Will JEYTON, BRUCAS, and NALEY get their happily ever after? Read to find out. This is an AU of how our favorite One Tree Hill couples got together. **COMPLETED** Rated T. I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys... So this is my first One Tree Hill FanFiction and I'm super excited. The pairings will be Peyton and Jake (Jeyton), Lucas and Brooke (Brucas), and last but not least Haley and Nathan (Naley). If you don't like that, then oh well! But they're not gonna be together at first. The pairings at first will be Nathan and Rachel (their relationship probably won't make it past this chapter cause I hate Rachel), Lucas and Lyndsay, Jake and Nikki. Peyton and Haley will be single. Brook wil be in an on-off relation with Julian, cause him and Brooke together are just too cute, but Brucas is meant to be. Anyways, so just so you know they're all 21. Jake didn't have Jenny. Haley isn't a virgin or such a good girl, in other words a bit OOC. But other than that it's all basically the same. Brooke is still cheery and a bit bitchy, Nathan is still an ass, so think season 1 pre-Hayley Nathan, Lucas and Peyton are still broody as ever, they just won't be broody together. The girls moved to Tree Hill a month before sophomore year started, they never happened to cross paths with the boys, except for Peyton and Brooke occasionally seeing them on the basketball court. This takes place a couple of months into junior year, so think early-to-mid October. So, I hope you guys like it. But first here's a little recap of their lives at the moment:

Brooke Davis-

Head cheerleader at Tree Hill U. She was dating the director of every play or musical at the college, Julian Baker. They met a few days after Brooke got to Tree Hill and by the end of the week they were a 'power couple' at the university. They have a complicated relationship and at the moment , they're on a 'break'

Peyton Sawyer-

She is an art major at Tree Hill. She's not really looking for a serious relationship, but there's bound to be a hook up here and there. She joined the cheer squad to get Brooke off her back.

Haley James-

She's a very smart girl with straight A's , but she has a rebellious streak. She's bound to be at every party possible. Without a doubt she brings the most guys back to the dorm.

Lucas Scott-

As co-captain of the basketball team he's bound to be popular, but he doesn't let it get to his head. Sure he attends parties with his half-brother Nathan, but he'd much be at home reading or writing. Alone. In other words being 'broody'. His studious, upbeat girlfriend is a bit to keep up with, but he tries.

Jake Jagielski-

He's co-captain of the Tree Hill U basketball team along with Nathan and Lucas. He doesn't usually go to parties, but when he does his girlfriend, Nikki is glued to his hip. Not by choice. But, he must admit, the sex is great.

Nathan Scott-

He may only be a junior, but don't let that fool you, he is the king of Tree Hill U. He's got a hot cheerleader girlfriend, but he doesn't know the meaning of the word monogamy. It's been rumored on numerous occasions that he's unfaithful to his girl, Rachel. And let's just say he doesn't deny it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

XXXXXXXXXX

"H. James! P. Sawyer! Let's go!" Brooke Davis yells irritatedly to her roommates and bff's, Peyton Sawyer and Hayley James, who were still in their rooms. One of the closed doors suddenly swung open.

"Sorry, late start, my alarm didn't go off!" Says Peyton as she hops out of her door on one foot, pulling on a boot. She smooths down her blonde curls, and straightens her leather jacket. "How do I look? I just couldn't go out without the great B. Davis's approval." She teases.

"Broody, but hot, a definite guy magnet." Brooke replies with a smirk.

"Ha ha..." Peyton replies dryly but then turns serious and says, "But thank you."

"Your welcome." Brooke says, her little smirk still evident. She then turns to the only closed bedroom door in the dorm and shouts, very shrilly, "Haley James get your ass out here, or we won't have time to get breakfast and go to the mall, all before classes start, and if I don't get my pumpkin spice latte I will be one very pissed off Brooke!"

After a few seconds the door opens and a very disheveled Haley steps out while pulling a baby blue spaghetti-strap tank top over her bra-clad upper body. She's followed by a equally disheveled looking blonde guy pulling on dark blue jeans.

"Really? That's the second night this week, H. James." Brooke scolds, trying to feign sternness, but miserably failing. "Although I must say, very impressive, it's a lot more than P. Sawyer and I are getting that's for sure, with Julian and I on a break, and Peyton being her broody self, you're our only source of sex gossip." She says with a jealous little pout. The blonde boy's face reddens.

Haley only laughs as she puts her honey-blonde hair up in a ponytail with an elastic and turns to the boy, "Josh, I'm sorry but my roommates and I have plans. Unfortunately they can't be put off. If we don't get Brooke a pumpkin spice latte in her, she'll turn into her alter ego... Biggest Bitch on the Face of the Planet."

"Haha funny, now shoo!" Brooke grimaces as she shoos 'Josh' out of the dorm like an extremely annoying pest.

He opens the door and steps into the hall, but before he closes it he says to Haley, "Call me Hales?"

Brooke just over dramatically groans, and slams the door shut in Josh's face.

Haley shudders and says, "Most boring, and uncomfortable sex in my life... plus I hate when guys call me 'Hales' it just sounds plain out desperate."

"Why boring, and uncomfortable?" Peyton asks curiously.

"I'll explain at the cafè. I'll need coffee or I'll fall asleep while telling you. It was hard enough staying conscious the first time, and not in a good way." She remembers, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well I can't wait to hear it, over a few pumpkin spice lattes of course!" Says Brooke bubbly, like always. Well, at least when she's not bitchy and irritable.

"Aww gross, I'll stick with my

French-vanilla coffee." States Haley.

"And a mint-hot cocoa for me!" Peyton adds.

"Oh whatever, you don't know what you're missing out on!" Says Brooke with pursed lips as she make a big show of turning around and stomping out the door.

Peyton turns to Haley and says, "You got a mouthful of hair too...right?" She pulls a piece of dark brown hair out of her mouth while practically gagging.

"Yep," Haley reveals as she pulls an identical piece out of her mouth. "But... It wouldn't be morning at Tree Hill U without a mouthful of B. Davis's hair, now would it?"

"Definitely not." Agrees Peyton.

"C'mon!" The girls hear Brooke's mindbogglingly (A/N. Is that even a word?!) shrill voice calling them from down the hall.

With a sigh Peyton holds out her arm and says, "Shall we, H. James?"

"Let's, P. Sawyer!" Haley replies gleefully as she links her own arm with Peyton's. They head out into the hall and meet with Brooke. She links arms with them so Haley's in the middle. Like this, the walk out of their dorm building and start their trek to the parking lot, which is inconveniently far away.

XXXXXXXXXX

At 'Dot's Café'

"She was just too clingy." Nathan Scott said to his best friends, Jake Jagielski and Lucas Scott. Lucas just happens to be Nathan's paternal half-brother.

"Yeah, but dude, she was hot. And I thought you said she was a freak in the sheets?" Jake says in disbelief.

"And it's phrases like that, which make me wonder why we're still friends..." Lucas points out to Jake.

"Ditto." Agrees Nathan. "I didn't say 'freak in the sheets', Jake. I said she was alright in bed. Not the worst, but definitely not the best."

"Whatever you say man... But I give it a week before I start hearing the bed springs in your room squeak again." Jake bets.

"Don't forget Rachel's god awful voice saying," Lucas clears his throat and begins to imitate Rachel, "Nathan! Oh yes! Faster! Faster! Harder! OH! YES!"

"Screw off!" Nathan defends himself while chuckling. "But I must admit, superb imitation."

"Thanks, little bro!" Lucas says as he goes to take another sip of his coffee. But, by accident he hits it with his hand and it goes crashing to the table. Luckily there wasn't so much that the liquid went off the table, but unluckily it DID manage to go all over Nathan's hand.

"OH! Damnit! I'm going to kill you Scott!" Nathan fumes.

"You talking about me or yourself?" Lucas half-heartedly teases as he soaks up the spilt coffee with a few napkins.

"Did you want your ass kicked today, Lucas?" Nathan warns.

"Uh no..."

"That's what I thought." Nathan growls. He looks down at his now bright red hand and says, "Shit, this really burns, I'm going to the bathroom to rinse it under cold

water."

"I'll come." Jake decides as he stands up at the same time as Nathan.

"Why? Are we girls now? Do we need to go to the bathroom in groups?" Nathan hisses angrily, his burning hand not helping matters.

"No, I just had to piss... But now that I think about it, I could really powder my nose." Jake shoots back cockily, while dabbing at his nose with one of the last few dry napkins from the table, dramatically for good measure.

"Keep it up and the only thing powdering your nose'll be my fist. And trust me you won't come out looking any prettier." Nathan growls, already on his way to the men's room.

Jake only sighs and then follows him.

They pass a table that's a few feet away from the facilities. There are three young women sitting at it. One with curly blonde hair, one with straight dark brunette hair, and the last with wavy honey-blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

The honey-blonde was quite hot if you asked Nathan.

Jake had other thoughts in his head though. 'Man, I always did love blondes, the curliness is pretty sexy too'

They entered the bathroom and as Nathan went to a sink, Jake headed towards a stall. He claimed it was 'too awkward to go in a urinal with other men watching him'.

Nate rinsed his hand off quickly and as he got ready to leave he heard Jake frustratedly shout, "Stupid toilet won't goddam flush!"

"Good luck Jakey!" Nathan sarcastically calls to his friend as he opens the door and steps back into the café. He sees that at the table of girls they had passed one of them had gotten up. The brunette one. He quickly spotted her at the counter ordering drinks. Lucas had seemed to have gotten up to order himself another. Him and the brunette were chatting at the counter while the drinks were being made. So he made his way to the girls' table and confidently, if not cockily, plopped down in the empty seat.

They curly blonde, looked on in disbelief at the rudeness while the honey blonde just observed Nathan quietly, and with a slight glare.

"So ladies, what are we talking about?" He asks as if he belongs there.

"Uh-umm..." Peyton stutters.

"Well?" Nathan pushes.

"What awful sex I had last night." Haley admits boldly, not a trace of embarrassment in her voice.

"Really? Awful?" Nathan feigns interest, while secretly checking out Haley's chest.

"Yeah. There was this really sweaty guy, not in the good way, who thought he was god, but certainly wasn't." Haley answers shamelessly, as she thinks, 'He seriously thinks I don't see him checking out my boobs?'.

Nathan is obviously oblivious to the fact that Haley knows that he's checking her out. All he can think is, 'Not in the good way huh? I always did like them a bit dirty.'

"Nathan!" They hear a voice call. They look up to see Jake speed walking towards them. "What are you doing?"

"Why, nothing Jake. I'm just chatting with, umm I don't think I got your names." Nathan points out, not so innocently.

"I'm Haley James and this is Peyton Sawyer." Hayley informs him in a fake sweet voice.

"Well Haley James and Peyton Sawyer, I'm Nathan Scott, yes ladies, Tree Hill U's very own. And this is my bud, Jake Jagielski."

"Nice to meet you." Peyton says softly, keeping her eyes on Jake's handsome face.

"You too." Jake replies quietly.

Nathan then makes a show of checking his watch. "Well, look at the time, we have to go get ready for practice. But, Haley James, if you'd like to, I wouldn't be opposed to you calling me at some point. Maybe if you'd like to experience sweaty, the good way." Nathan cockily says as he pulls a piece of paper out of the front pocket of his jeans and sets it down in front of Haley. "Let's go Jake" He says as he stands and pulls Jake, who's still staring at Peyton, away from the table and up to the counter where he 'removes' Lucas in a similar fashion. Then he slaps a twenty dollar bill down on the counter and they head out the door.

Brooke grabs the drink holder off the counter, still a little confused from Nathan's 'show' and walks back over to their table and sets it down. She sits and give everyone their drinks.

As Brooke sips her pumpkin spice latte, she thinks about what just happened. "Something really weird just happened." She observes.

"Yeah," Haley agrees.

"But I couldn't tell, was it good weird or bad weird?" Peyton asks.

"Well, I just guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Brooke decides. "Now let's take these on the road so we can get to the mall. I've already paid." She stands up.

"Okay" agrees Peyton and Haley, simultaneously standing.

They all leave the café, respective drinks in hand. All that's left on the table they were sitting at is a little piece of paper with the words 'Nathan Scott's #' written across the top and his cellphone number across the bottom. Let's just say that the paper, nor Nathan's number, will be missed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay so that's it for this chapter! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think in a review please! Btw was it just me or did you find it a bit funny I had to use the world cockily so much with Nathan. I guess it's just the only word that I can think of to describe his actions. Pre Haley of course. But his change might be a bit different seeing as how Haley is a rebellious girl in my mind. This story is rated t. Only cause of language and implied sex (I don't go into detail). Naley will be having lots of it! Just kidding! No but seriously they will. Jeyton and Brucas will too. Just a bit more muted.

~charmed4ever09


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to The Beginning of Something Wonderful. Thanks for the reviews! I know I told someone this wouldn't be out till Thursday but I just couldn't wait. I think I'll be updating quite often just to get this story started. I forgot to mention it's set in 2015, not whatever year they would go to college based off the show.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sweaty in the good way?" Jake questions Nathan with a confused little frown on his face. They were in the Tree Hill U gymnasium shooting hoops before their practice began.

"Sweaty during sex has a good way?" Questions Lucas as he shoots the ball and gets all net.

"Yeah, keep up dude, when you have sex there's good sweaty and bad sweaty. Bad sweaty is when-" Nathan begins to explain.

But Lucas decides to cut them off not wanting to know more details. "I think I'd rather not know."

Nathan just shrugs in a 'your loss' type way and shoots a three pointer with his basketball.

"Alright!" A loud voice booms through out the gym. The boys turn around to see their coach walk into the gym. "Huddle up."

All the members of the Tree Hill U Eagles walk into the middle of the court and their coach gives them the play-by-play for that day's practice.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school shopping trip #2

"So he just says, 'Maybe you'd like to experience sweaty, the good way'?" Brooke questions with wide eyes. Haley just gives her a 'what's new with guys these days?' look, shrugs and continues looking through bras and panties at 'Victoria Secret' at the Tree Hill Community Mall.

Peyton comes out of the dressing room clad in a lacy black bra and black skinny jeans. "Yeah Nathan was a total creeper, but that Jake Jagielski guy seemed genuinely appalled at his friend" she turns and looks into the mirrior outside of the dressing room she had just exited. "What do you think?" She turns back to her friends.

"Woah." They hear a voice say. They turn to see a brunette guy staring, jaw dropped at Peyton. Then, before they got a good look at him, a girl, most likely his girlfriend, swats him on the shoulder and drags him out of the store.

"Well, I think that guy needs a nice cold shower." Teases Haley.

"Haha." Peyton laughs dryly. "But really."

"You look drop dead gorgeous P. Sawyer!" Brooke declares. "Jake Jagielski won't know what hit him!"

"What do mean 'Jake Jagielski won't know what hit him'? This isn't for him, it's for-" Peyton begins before getting cut off by Brooke.

"Ughh! I swear to the great shopping gods if you say 'me' like some annoying feminist I will blow!" She complains.

"Definitely! I hate that shit!" Haley adds with a groan.

"Okay, okay, you can hop off the PMS train, I was talking about my this being for my date. My sexy Latin date." Peyton reveals gleefully.

"What?!" Brooke squeals at the same time as Haley exclaims, "Latin?!"

"He's a foreign exchange student, from Spain. We met in my study group for medieval arts." Peyton informs them excitedly.

"Peyt, that's great! But as one of your two very best friends, I feel obligated to tell you, you're still in a bra, and guys are staring through the glass over there." Haley says pointing to a group of guys staring at Peyton through the glass in the front of the store. "And I think one of them is taking a picture."

"Ugh!" Shrieks Peyton as she runs into the dressing room while covering her chest.

"Shows over!" Brooke calls out to them with a glare. She looks to Haley, expecting the same thing, but she only sees her winking and flirtatiously waving to them.

"Really, H. James? Really?" She asks her roommate, getting irritated. "They were just ogling at Peyton's chest!"

"So? Some of them were sorta cute." Haley defends.

"She's not wrong ya know..." Peyton adds as she steps out of the dressing room fully clothed. Brooke hands her her purse.

"Well H. James, if you want to pick up some guys why don't you come to the basketball game this weekend. It's home, and they have everything from jocks on the court playing, to goths in the parking lot smoking." Brooke offers Haley.

"Well, I do need something new. The same old gross bar pigs with beer bellies are getting old. So I guess." Haley says accepting Brooke's offer.

"Good now let's pay for Peyton's lingerie for sexy Latin guy and go get you a sexy outfit for the possible sex candidate scoping- uh I meant game." Says Brooke with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah let's go!" Says Haley as she drags her best friends toward the check out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days later. Friday. 11:45 PM. One day till game

"You saw her in a bra and panties?" Asks Lucas with wide eyes.

"Well it was just a bra, and I didn't really get a good look, but I know it was Peyton. I could tell by the blonde curls" Jake states, imagining Peyton's bra clad body in his mind. Suddenly he looks down at his lap and exclaims, "God! I need a shower!"

"You also need a reality check! You have a girlfriend!" Lucas reminds Jake.

"Yeah so do you! I saw you talking to her brunette friend!" Jake accuses Lucas angrily.

"It wasn't like that! We were just talking!"

Flashback:

Lucas finishes mopping up the spilt coffee and heads up to the front counter to throw away the used napkins and order a new drink.

He got to the counter and the worker asks, "Hello Sir, what can I get you?"

"A coffee with two creams and two sugars please." Lucas orders.

"It'll be a minute sir. You can just wait here if you'd like." Lucas just nods and smiles.

He's been there for a couple of seconds when a petite brunette struts up and orders three drinks.

"A lot for such a small person to drink, don't you think?" Lucas teases the pretty girl.

"It's for me and my roommates." She says while nodding her head towards a table with two girls and two new arrivals. "Who seem to have gotten company,"

"Oh, well I wouldn't be too worried it's just happens to be MY roommates who've joined them. The cocky one who seems to have invited himself to sit down is my half-brother Nathan. And the one standing is our best bud, Jake Jagielski. And I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas introduces himself while putting out his hand for The girl to shake.

She shakes his hand while saying, "Nice to meet you, Lucas Scott, I'm Brooke Davis. And the curly blonde at my table is Peyton Sawyer, and the girl wth the ponytail is Hayley James."

"Great to meet you too, Beautiful- uh I mean Brooke." Lucas flirts, despite himself and the fact he has a girlfriend.

Brooke just giggles. Suddenly they see the raven haired boy that was just at Brooke's table rush up with the other now in tow. He slaps a twenty on the counter and then grabs Lucas by the arm and fm drags him out the door.

End of Flash back.

"Yeah whatever, I'm getting in the shower." Jake says as he stands and heads into the bathroom.

"I wonder if Haley was there..." Nathan who had kept quiet up until now, wondered aloud.

"Why, is my little brother developing an itty bitty crush?" Lucas teases his brother.

"No! She's just been deemed 'bangable'." Nathan confidently states.

"Yeah whatever man. I'm going to bed." Lucas gets up and heads for his bedroom.

"Yeah I am in a few minutes too." Nathan tells his brother.

"'Kay." Lucas calls over his shoulder as he closes his bedroom door.

'I don't have a crush. She's just hot and has an awesome body!' Nathan assures himself in his mind 'And these really hypnotic, deep brown eyes. And this great voice. And- Nathan! What are you thinking about?! She's just hot and has a nice rack! That's it! Ugh, I need a shower now too! Preferably cold.' He stands and walks over to the door and begins banging on it. He yells, "Hurry the hell up! I need to take one!"

"Shut the hell up! I'll be done when I'm done!" He hears Jake shout over the water.

Yep, tonight was gonna be a long one.

XXXXXXXXXX

I think I'm gonna try to get another chapter up tomorrow.

-charmed4ever09


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3!

Oh and I changed up chapter one and two a bit. In chapter one I made a slight change. Julian and Brooke are are on a break. So you don't have to reread that chapter. But on chapter two I added to the flashback of Brucas talking at the cafe, so you might want to reread that chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Haley's room. Two hours before the game.

"The green halter top with the denim miniskirt, or the red spaghetti strap tank top with the light blue jeans?" Haley asks Brooke while holding up the two different shirts to her upper body.

"Well my fashion instinct is telling me you look great in red, but my 'inner guy' is telling me the green halter top, 'cause you wouldn't be wearing a bra with it. And seeing as how guys don't notice things like what colors go good with your eye and hair color, but they can tell if a your not wearing a bra from a mile away, I'm gonna say the halter top and miniskirt." Brooke says using her 'fashion logic'.

Haley purses her lip and says, "Agreed." before she turns around ,and with halter top and mini skirt in tow, heads toward the bathroom to change.

"I'm going to get ready in my room!" Brooke calls past the bathroom closed door.

"Okay!" Haley shouts back.

Brooke heads into her room to change into her Tree Hill U Eagles cheerleading uniform. The school colors are green and white.

When Haley comes out of her room she is clad in a green halter top, denim dark blue miniskirt, tall boots, and a necklace with a single diamond on it. Her hair is down and styled in waves. She walks over to her end table and grabs a purse and an iPhone 6 off of it. She puts the iPhone in the purse and just as she's about to walk out the door she hears, "H. James! C'mon! We gotta go!" in Brooke's signature shrilly yell. Haley just playfully rolls her eyes and calls back with a giggle, "Coming B. Davis, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Then she heads out her door and the best friends are joined by their other best friend, Peyton. Together they make their way to the Tree Hill U gymnasium.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tree Hill Gym 10 seconds to buzzer.

"And Nathan Scott steals the ball from the Briar Academy Bulls. He bolts across the court to get to the hoop, but Reddman is on him like a bee on honey. Scott passes to Jagielski, who passes to Lucas Scott. He's behind the three point line... It's up and-" Mouth McFadden announces as the buzzer sounds, the ball sails through the hoop. "And it's good! The Tree Hill U Eagles win yet another game against their worst adversaries, the Briar Academy Bulls!"

Tree Hill's entire side of the crowd jumps up and starts screaming things like, "Yeah Lucas!", "Woohoo! Go Jagielski!" and "Yes! Another win! Great passing Nathan!"

Haley from her court side seat just smiles broadly and stands up and cheers.

Slowly the gym empties as most of the parents, students and adults go home and the few tens of people that were invited to the after party head to 'Lucky's' the hottest, and practically only, bar in tree hill.

"Hey Haley!" Haley turns around to see Peyton and Brooke walking up to her. "We were gonna just drive the car home and then take a taxi to Lucky's, so we don't have to worry about driving drunk, you in?" Brooke asks her.

"Nah, I'll probably just drive home with you and then just stay there and study or something. I'm beat from the game." Haley declines.

"Boo! You're no fun!" Brooke pouts.

"Oh, leave her alone Brooke, she's been to just about every other party," Peyton defends Haley with a slight chuckle at Brooke's behavior.

"Ugh! Fine you wait here we'll go change and grab our stuff, then we can leave." Brooke pouts as she grabs Peyton's arm and pulls her toward the locker rooms.

Haley just chuckles and heads over towards the bleachers and takes a seat. She takes her phone and a pair of earbuds out of her pocket book and puts the plugs in her ears. She selects a song, Matisse's 'Better Than Her' featuring Akon, and she leans back against the bench behind her, closes her eyes and begins singing quietly aloud to the song.

Haley singing:

(Akon)

I'm looking at you, I'm looking at my girl

And it's making me wanna go and question

What I'ma do with you in my world

When I just replace you with that blessing

But I don't know, I can just hear you talking

About your good sex lessons

Need you to show me that weapon

Otherwise I can just keep on steppin', girl

(Matisse)

You hear there was a party

Tonight and I'd be here

I just saw you lookin' at me

Even though she's here

Every time I turn around

You seem to be worried about me

(Is dat right?)

What about me?

(Is dat right, girl?)

I can settle down for the things you like

I'm a girl who can take the lead

But I'm still the fall back type

Give you the space you need

Even though I can't explain

How I do the damn thang

I would put it on my life that I-

Haley shrieks as she feels a hand land on her shoulder. She stands up and spins around to see none other than Nathan Scott in front of her. She yanks her ear buds out of her ears and glares at him.

"A little skittish, are we?" He teases with a chuckle.

"No, just not used to complete jackasses sneaking up on me like that. Normally they make their presence known." Haley jokes.

"Well, if you give me your number, next time I'll be able to send you a 'incoming jackass!' message to warn you." Nathan subtly flirts.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I don't give guys my number. Especially egotistical asses."

"Well then I'll just have to find you at Lucky's the hard way tonight then won't I?" Nathan continues, not derailed by Haley's rejection.

"Good luck, 'cause I won't be there. I'm busy. " Haley informs him, starting to get annoyed by his constant badgering.

"Where'll you be, cause I just might be there too..." Nathan continues to flirt shamelessly.

"None of your damn business." Haley counters.

"Well I-"

"H. James! You ready?" Nathan hears a voice call. He looks up to see Haley's friends, Brooke and Peyton if his memory serves him correctly, walking towards them. Peyton was the one who yelled.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse." Haley says as she goes to the bleachers where she slips her cellphone and earbuds into her purse and discreetly pulls a pen out of it. She walks over to Nathan and making a split quick decision she takes his hand and she jots down a few words on it while remaining eye contact with him. "Nice seeing you Nathan, but I have to leave." She quick-as-a-wink slips the pen back in her purse and stalks off toward her roommates. When she reaches them, they all walk out of the gymnasium. Once they're out of the gym Nathan looks down at his hand and sees:

'East building. Dorm # 137. 10:30 pm.'

At seeing this Nathan smirks and checks his watch. It reads 9:30 pm.

"10:30" He mumbles, still smirking.

He adjusts his sports bag on his shoulder and walks off out of the gym.

XXXXXXXXXX

"By girls! Have fun! Make sure to call a cab! I might be asleep by time your ready to leave." Haley reminds her best friends.

"Oh Haley, just quit it. We know you have a guy coming over! Just dish! What's his name?" Peyton asks her knowingly.

"Yeah c'mon H. James! Tell us!" Brooke adds.

"Oh just leave already!" Haley exclaims with a slight laugh while gently pushing them towards the door.

Brooke and Peyton simultaneously stick their tongues out at Haley before turning and walking down the hall. "Bye!" They both call to their room mate.

"Use protection!" Brooke adds cheekily.

"You know I do!" Haley calls back shamelessly.

Laughing to herself Haley closes the door and goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth after having eaten popcorn and drank soda at the game.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Lucky's Bar' 10:00 pm.

"Brooke, Peyton!" The girls hear a voice call out to them as they sit at the bar. They look up to see Jake and Lucas walking up to them.

"Hey guys! Great game!" Peyton congratulates them with a big smile.

"Yeah, you guys and Nathan on that last shot were amazing!" Brooke adds gleefully "Speaking of where is the big man on campus?"

"Thanks! And he just broke it off with his girlfriend, so he's probably already gone back to the dorm with his latest conquest." Lucas surmises with a smirk.

"Oh, well that's umm," Brooke stutters, not quite sure what to say.

"Uh, yeah, but that's my brother for you." Lucas chuckles.

"Hey did you want to dance" Brooke asks Lucas at the same time as Lucas asks her "You wanna dance?"

"Haha, umm, sure but would your girlfriend be okay with it?" Brooke asks Lucas, wanting to be sure she wasn't imposing. She may be a bit of a bitch at times, but she was no home wrecker.

"We broke up last Thursday. We weren't really, ya know, click." Lucas says while taking a little step towards Brooke. "Your boyfriend would be okay with this, though, right?"

"Definitely, seeing as we're on a break. Ya know, dating other people." Brooke assures him.

"Well, on that note, let's dance." Lucas holds his hand out to her. She takes it and they go out onto the dance floor.

While they were talking Peyton and Jake were out on the dance floor, Jake having already asked Peyton to.

"So, not to be rude, but I heard Nikki say that she broke up with you while we were in the locker rooms after the game." Peyton mentions.

"Uh, yeah, she said that I liked someone else. And that she couldn't 'handle it'. So she broke it off." Jake explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jake." Peyton says, expressing her sympathy.

"No, don't be. It's okay." Jake assures her. "I think it was sort of true on some level."

"Really?" Peyton asks. Jake nods. "If you don't mind me asking, who is it you like."

"I think you know Peyton." Jake says, removing his hands from Peyton's waist. He puts them gently on her face and leans in planting a short and sweet kiss on her lips. "Did you want to go to a movie next Saturday?" He asks once he pulls away.

"I'd love to, Jake." Peyton says with a broad smile. Jake places his hands back on her waist and they continue dancing to 'All of Me' by John Legend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke's dorm. 10:25 pm.

Haley is sitting on the sofa sipping at an Arnold Palmer iced tea and listening to 'Ass Back Home' by Gym Class Heroes featuring Neon Hitch playing quietly on the radio.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Haley hears someone knocking on the door. She stands, sets down her iced tea and turns off the radio.

She goes over to the door and opens it. Nathan is standing on the other side, his signature smirk in place.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Jokes Haley. But Nathan isn't listening. He's too busy looking at her chest, with lust filled eyes.

'Well, looks like Brooke was right about the bra-less thing.' Haley thinks to herself. She opens her mouth to tell him to come in, but she's cut off when Nathan, slams the door shut, while stepping inside and crashing his mouth against hers. Haley is taken by surprise, but once she regains control, she responds in kind, sweeping her tongue across his lips, asking for entrance. He grants it and soon they're full on making out. He backs her up until they're against the wall next to Brooke's room. He puts his hands at her waist and she allows him to lift her up off the ground. Nathan begins carrying her into Brooke's room.

Haley wrenches her mouth from Nathan's, but he just starts placing open mouth kisses on her neck. "Wrong room, mines one to the right." She gasps softly as he hits the sensitive spot behind her ear. He then carries her into the correct room and goes back to making out with her. He shuts her bedroom door with his foot. And let's just say that Jake was right, the bed springs were squeaking again. It just wasn't Rachel's voice, ringing out through the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later. The girls' dorm. 12:45 pm

"Well, how was sweaty the good way?" Nathan asks cockily as he pulls on his boxers.

"Shut up, asshole." Haley growls. "And get dressed, Brooke and Peyton'll be back soon. They will NEVER and I mean NEVER find out about this, understood?"

"You think I want people to know about this? That's cute. Obviously nobody will know. From now on, after clingy ass Rachel, I only do one night stands. One and done. Love 'em and leave-"

"Yeah I get it!" Haley cuts him off while tying her halter top behind her neck. She then pulls back on her miniskirt as Nathan pulls on his jeans and t-shirt.

"Well that was fun. Good luck with trying to find someone to top that." Nathan says arrogantly, with a smirk.

"Out!" Haley says pointing towards the door.

"Bye!" Nathan says, still smirking.

He turns and heads out Haley's bedroom door and Haley hears the front door open and close.

She blows out air through her teeth, clenched in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls' dorm. 1:35 pm.

About an hour later Brooke and Peyton walk through the front door, a little tipsy, but not very drunk. They recount with Haley what happened with their respective guys.

"Wait? Jake? I thought you had a date with a sexy, Latin guy from your study group?" Brooke asks Peyton, confused.

"I may have lied so you guys didn't tease me and call me an annoying feminist..." Peyton explains with a sheepish little smile.

"Yeah, well, a sexy Latin guy who likes art was a bit of a stretch." Brooke giggles. She then turns to Haley. "So, who joined you here tonight, and why did they leave without saying hello?"

"They left without saying hello, because nobody was here, I told you I was studying." Haley lies with a straight face.

"Yeah, okay." Brooke says, not quite believing her roommate.

"Well, I'm heading to bed cause my parents are having a family breakfast. Quinn and her husband, Clay are going and so are Taylor and her fiancé Joshua." Haley explains while standing from her previous sitting position on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm sure your really tired after 'studying'." Peyton says with a suggestive wink.

Haley just playfully rolls her eyes and heads off into her room to get some much needed rest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay so, that's it for chapter 3. All of the boys are broken up with their former girlfriends and they've gotten together with our favorite One Tree Hill girls in one way or another.

And Taylor isn't a bitch in my head cause I thought it was really sweet ho she messaged Chris Keller on Haley's IM and told him Haley loves Nathan and to back off.

~charmed4ever09


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four!

And I know that some of you are a bit upset at Nathan's assiness (not a word...I know) just know that I don't like writing him like that, but it's essential. He's trying to hide his true feeling for Haley. Which he's still not sure about cause he's never felt that way about a girl before. This chapter he will be a lot more sensitive. That's cause he'll be coming to terms with his feelings for Haley.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haley's room. 6:17 am.

'RING RING'

"Hello?" Haley tiredly mumbles, having just been woken up from a peaceful slumber, by her shrill ringtone.

"Hey sweetie!" A gleeful voice says from the other end of the line.

A small smile tugs at the corner of Haley's lips at her father's voice. "Hi Dad!"

"You're still coming to breakfast right? I mean, I know your brothers couldn't make it but it'd mean the world to your mother and I to see all our baby girls together!"

"Of course Dad! I wouldn't miss it for the world! And I bet Matt and Kyle wish they could be there as well!" Haley assures her father.

"Great dear, and I know they would, they just can't miss that big test. And by the way, your mother would like you to pick up some orange juice, we're out and you know how much Quinny loves it. Plus we'd love to meet that young man that you told us about a few months ago! You wouldn't even say his name!" Jimmy exclaims.

"Yeah... Uh about that-" Haley stutters. You see Haley didn't lie to her dad a while back when she told him of a boyfriend. She did have one, Chris Keller. They dated for a month, until Haley caught him in bed with some red-headed bimbo. She broke it off immediately and vowed not to let any man in as much as she did with Chris anymore. She didn't tell her parents about it, because they were so proud of her. Truly, genuinely proud, for the first time in a while. She was doing great in school, she had a steady job at Lucky's Bar as a waitress, and she had a boyfriend, which was great compared to the sleeping around she did in high school.

"So can you grab the juice?" Jimmy says, cutting his daughter off.

"Yeah, sure, but Dad I-" Haley says before getting cut off again.

"Oh no! Haley-Bear, I gotta go, your mother just dropped the whole carton of eggs. Could you pick some of those up too and drive out a bit earlier so we can cook them?" Jimmy asks hurriedly, so he could hang up and help his wife wipe up the smashed eggs all over the floor.

"Sure, but dad-"

"Bye Haley-Bear!" Jimmy exclaims before the line goes dead.

Haley groans as she taps 'End Call' on the screen of her phone. "But dad, my boyfriend cheated on me so we broke up." Haley continued bitterly to nobody. "Ugh!" She groans as she rolls over and then accidentally falls to the floor in a heap. 'Might as well get ready'. She thinks as she untangles herself from her covers and stands up. She heads over to closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brooke's room. 6:45 am.

Brooke lays on her stomach in bed. Her mouth is hanging very slightly open. Suddenly her open laptop starts beeping, which means she's getting an IM.

With a slight groan she rolls over and peeks one eye open to look at her laptop which rested on the other side of her bed. As soon as she saw the screen name of the IMer she had angrily deemed the 'Stupid Asshole That Woke Her Up' the anger and grogginess dissipated from her eyes and facial expression and they turned happy and giddy even. The screen name was: 'LScott33'.

'Lucas!' Brooke thought gleefully as she squealed out loud. Quickly she scrolled the mouse so it hovered over 'accept message'

"Keep calm, Davis. It's just an IM." Brooke coached herself. With a deep breath she clicked the button and an IM box popped up on the screen, with Lucas's message inside of it.

Lucas and Brooke's conversation:

LScott33: Hey Brooke, you up?

GlamourGirl001 (Brooke's screen name): I am now. What's up?

LScott33: Sorry did I wake you?

GlamourGirl001: Yeah, but it's no biggie. So again what's up?

LScott33: I've gotta train for bball and I need someone to time me with my sprinting (A/N. Can someone tell me what those things when you run back and forth to certain points in basketball practice are called. I'm not good with sports. Lol!) and stuff.

GlamourGirl001: Not that I don't want to, cause I do, but what about Nathan and Jake? Why can't they?

LScott33: Jake can't cause he said he had to set some things for his date with Peyton up. And Nathan's going out on a run and I wanted to do it before the sun gets too brutal. And in all honesty I would really like your company.

GlamourGirl001: Then I'd be honored. What time?

LScott33: I know it's short notice but can you be ready in like say 15 minutes?

GlamourGirl001: Sure can be.

LScott33: Great! Come up to my dorm. It's number 237.

GlamourGirl001: oh cool it's like right above mine! I'm in 137!

LScott33: That's awesome!

GlamourGirl001: Well I guess I'll see you in 15 minutes bye!

LScott33: See you soon.

With a broad smile Brooke slammed her laptop shut and raced to throw on a form-fitting, white t-shirt and some pre-ripped jeans and quickly apply some concealer, eyeliner, and mascara so she didn't look too tired. She was going to see Lucas today.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dorm building lobby 7:05 am.

"Ugh. What's the hell am I gonna tell them? That I've been lying about having boyfriend for two months? They'll all be so disappointed me." Haley grumbled as she was fishing her keys out of her purse. Suddenly someone slams into her and she falls to the ground. She looks up to see a sheepish looking, yet smirking Nathan Scott.

"Incoming jackass alert!" He jokes while offer Haley help up by outstretching his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up. "Sorry about that." He apologizes.

"No problem, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Haley assures him.

"So where ARE you going in such a rush? You got a hot date or something?" Nathan teases Haley mercilessly.

Suddenly an idea springs into Haley's head. "What are you doing today?" She blurts out.

"Nothing, why? Did you decide you can't live without me?" He says, still teasing.

"Ha ha!" Haley laughs dryly. "No, but I do need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Nathan asks, beginning to become intrigued.

"I have to have breakfast with my family. And they're expecting a boyfriend. But I haven't had one since he cheated on me and I left his sorry ass." Haley explains, a bit bitterly.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Haley." Nathan says, expressing his sympathy.

"No, don't be it was my fault. I trusted him. I let him in." Haley says, her voice trembling. She's beginning to get teary eyed thinking of the memory. The way it hurt her.

"Oh, Hales, c'mere." Nathan says as he pulls Haley into a hug.

Normally Haley hates it when guys call her 'Hales'. It usually sounds needy, desperate and plain out weird. But when Nathan says it, it feels right.

"Now, about that favor... What exactly was it? Cause I'm in, I just need the details." Nathan says, still hugging Haley to his chest. He feels a strange need to try and shield her from feeling this hurt.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. I told my parents a while back about my ex, but he was still my boyfriend at the time. They don't know his name so that won't be a problem. I just want them to be proud of me." Haley says with a shaky voice and a little sniffle.

"How couldn't they be proud of you? You're great!" Nathan exclaims, shocked that such a great girl's family wasn't proud of her.

"I mean sure they're proud of me in a way. But I mean really, honestly proud. I have a steady job, I'm doing good in school, and they thought I had a steady boyfriend too. But I don't and they're just gonna be so disappointed. They were so glad when I got a boyfriend compared to all the sleeping around I used to do. And now I'm doing it again." Haley explains miserably.

"No, they won't be disappointed in you, because I will be the best boyfriend ever! I mean I've never really been a boyfriend, just a one night stand, but how hard can one breakfast be, I mean we'll only be there an hour or so, right?" Nathan asks as he pulls away from Haley.

"Well actually a bit longer... We, my brothers and sisters and I, switch off helping my parents cook. It was my brother Kyle's turn but him and Matt, his twin, couldn't get out of this huge test for school. They're learning about how to run a business. They want to own an auto-shop together. Anyways since Kyle can't make it to help, it was my turn after him so I had to step up to the plate." Haley explains. "Hey that's like a basketball analogy right?" She asks, excited that she worked sports into the conversation cause she's usually not good in that particular topic.

"Uh, no it was baseball, but I give you an A for effort!" Nathan says with a chuckle.

"Oh, haha! If it wasn't obvious I'm not good with sports and stuff like it." Haley explains sheepishly.

"Yeah I noticed. What time do you have to leave at?" Nathan asks looking at his watch.

"Oh, at like 7:45 cause it takes a half hour to get there and we eat at 9:30. My sisters Quinn and Taylor will get there at like 9:15. And then later on we all clean up together and then catch up with each other. We'll probably get home at like 1:30. That's okay with you right?" Haley asks hastily wanting to be sure.

"Yeah definitely. I'll just skip my run this morning." Nathan assures her.

"Oh no, Nathan you don't have to do that." Haley objects.

"Hales, I want to." He assures her. "Can I call you Hales? Like as a nickname? I heard Peyton calling you H. James and I thought I'd think of one."

"Yeah, sure. I actually kinda like it." Haley admits as a small blush creeps up on her cheeks.

"Okay cool." Nathan says smirking at her rosy cheeks.

"I gotta run to the store quick, so once your ready just meet me at the dorm. Brooke said- no scratch that- squealed something about Lucas and then booked it out the door a little while ago so she's gone. And Peyton's at an art seminar in Briar for the day so she's out too. I'll leave the door locked, but I should be back by then. So if I'm not just unlock the door with the spare key under the doormat, and make yourself comfortable. I should be there soon." Haley says as she shoots a thankful grin at Nathan and then turns and rushes out the revolving door to the building.

"What have I gotten my self into?" Nathan asks himself with a slight chuckle and a smirk. He then turns around and head for the stairs to get ready for breakfast at his new 'girlfriend's' house.

XXXXXXXXXX

'WOOOOOOT'

A shrill whistle sounds off. (A/N. Is that even the sound a whistle makes?!)

"Go! Go! Go! Move it Scott! I just saw a snail pass you!" Brooke coaches brutally in a 'manly' voice.

"God Brooke!" Lucas huff and puffs, short of breath as he does his sprints. (A/N. Again, any official term?) "Your worse than Dan! And the last time he made me do this I threw up!"

"Oh! Ew ew ew! Stop! Take a break, please!" Brooke begs, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Thank you!" Lucas exclaims while lifting up the bottom of his shirt and wiping the sweat of his brow. Brooke can't help but take a peek at his well defined stomach muscles.

"So... Two questions, 1) Who's Dan and 2) Did you seriously puke?" She asks curiously.

"Dan's my dad. He's Nathan's too, but we have different mothers. He took over for our coach in high school for a few practices and one game. Me and my uncle had gotten in a little accident a week or so earlier and I guess I was still a bit weak. We were doing sprints and he pushed me really hard, a bit too hard. So, I puked. Nathan told him he shouldn't have pushed me so hard and he made Nathan clean up the vomit." Lucas said, cringing at the memory.

"Okay, so that was way too much information." Brooke teases dryly.

"Sorry, but you asked. " Lucas reminds her with a chuckle.

"Yeah, a decision that I quickly regretted." Brooke surmises.

"Ya know before I played for the Ravens in high school I would come down here and shoot for teams with the guys. Mouth would be the commentator and we would stay here all day." Lucas reminisced as he looked around the River Court.

"Sounds really great." Brooke surmises.

"Oh it was," Lucas agrees. "Sometimes I wish I was here instead of the gym. It's great being part of a team and all, but sometimes it gets to be a bit much. All those people counting on you. It used to just be me and one of the guys. So if I screwed up we would just laugh it off. But now if I mess something up, my whole team suffers." Lucas vents.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Brooke quietly states.

"Yeah, well I don't people to think that I'm not grateful for being there. Cause I am, everyday." Lucas explains further.

"Well," Brooke begins while turning to face him. "If you ever, and I mean ever, need someone to talk to you got me. Even if it's three in the morning and you just wanna say hi I'm there. I swear." She promises.

"Thanks, Brooke. You're amazing." Lucas smiles.

Brooke returns his smile and goes up on her tippy-toes and plants a soft kiss on Lucas's cheek. "Anytime, Broody."

"Broody?" Lucas asks while blushing from Brooke's show of affection.

"Yeah, your whole persona. It's screams 'Broody'" Brooke explains while giggling.

"Well, if I'm Broody, then you must be Cheery!" Lucas decides with a flirtatious smirk.

"I think it works. Broody and Cheery, it's perfect." Brooke declares with a smile.

Perfect it was at that moment, indeed.

XXXXXXXXXX

There it is! So I promise Jeyton's date will be coming up soon. I got a great idea from a great person and they will get a shoutout in the Jeyton date chapter. This is only chapter 4 part one so look out for chapter 4 part two. It might be up tomorrow.

~charmed4ever09


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter four part two!

And a quick shoutout to Shan for answering my question about that basketball term. Thanks Shan!

XXXXXXXXXX

River Court. 7:35 am.

"And then you just aim and," Lucas instructs Brooke as he guides her arms in back of her. He's trying to teach her how to shoot a basketball properly. "Shoot." He releases her arms as the ball goes sailing through the air and toward the hoop. It hits the backboard and goes in with a resounding 'SWISH'.

"EEEK!" Brooke squeals in delight. She throws her arms up in the air in celebration and turns to face Lucas. "I did it!"

"You sure did!" He exclaims while putting his arms around her torso and hoisting her up into the air. She winds her legs around his hips to keep her in place as he twirls her around. When he stops they're both a bit dizzy and Brooke's giggling uncontrollably. Instead of putting her back on the ground he stares down into her hazel eyes. In a spur of the moment decision he leans down and plants a searing kiss on her lips. She immediately responds in kind, gratefully accepting the kiss. They continue making out like this for several minutes, until the need for air grows too great to resist. Once they do pull away, Lucas rests his forehead against Brooke's.

"Well that was," Lucas begins.

"Great?" Brooke finishes, still a bit short of breath much like Lucas.

"Great." Lucas agrees. "Perfect even..."

"I told you earlier, 'Broody and Cheery', it's perfect." Brooke reminds him with a little giggle.

"Well, they do say opposites attract." Lucas states.

"And what's more opposite than Broody and Cheery?" Brooke adds.

Lucas grins and than leans in to plant another small kiss on Brooke's already slightly swollen lips. "Exactly Cheery."

"Wait, I'm Cheery?" Brooke asks in a teasing tone. "And here I am thinking that YOU were Cheery and I was Broody."

Lucas just laughs and silences her with yet another passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

The boys' dorm. 7:25 am.

After changing into some dark blue jeans and a lighter blue t-shirt, Nathan grabs his car and dorm keys and heads out the door and to the stairs.

As he begins to descend them his mind turns to Haley. 'Why is this girl so different from the others?' Never had he thought of a girl as pretty, or even worse, beautiful. But thats what he thought when Haley came to mind. In the past girls were just, 'hot' or 'bangable'. And after having sex with them, he had no problem leaving and never looking back. But after that one night with Haley, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her tanned skin, her soft, honey-blonde waves, and her beautiful brown eyes.

As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, with a shake of his head he mumbles, "Your going soft, Scott."

He gets to dorm 137 and knocks on the door. After a few minutes nobody answers, so he crouches down and slides a spare key out from under the mat. He slides it into the lock and turns the key until he hears a telltale click. He puts the key back under the mat and goes into the dorm, closing the door behind him.

Nathan sets down his keys on the kitchen table and he starts looking around. Sure he had been in there before, but he didn't see much other than Haley's bedroom. (A/N. Imagine Monica's apartment from friends. Except the closet is actually Peyton's room. Brooke's room is where Monica's is and Haley's is Rachel's.)

Ah, Haley's room, Nathan sure did have some good memories from that room.

Nathan goes over into the living room area and sits on the recliner. He sits like this for a few minutes before he hears the doorknob turning. He looks up to see Haley coming in the door with a paper bag in her arms.

"Oh, Nathan, your here already!" Haley exclaims. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, I just got her a few minutes ago." Nathan assures her while standing up and walking over to her. "You have a nice dorm."

"Thanks!" Haley says with a smile.

"So are we ready?" Nathan asks trying to ignore the fact that she was wearing fairly short shorts.

"Yep, just let me grab my keys." Haley says as she begins searching for them.

"We can just take my convertible if you'd like." Nathan offers.

"Sure," Haley agrees. "Thanks again for doing this Nate. Can I call you Nate? I mean, it only seems fair since you get to call me Hales."

"I think we can make 'Nate' work." Nathan smirks. "'Nate and Hales'... Think your family will buy it?"

"They should..." Haley says. And then she gets a sort of flirtatious glint in her eyes. "And if they don't, then we could do this a few times."

Haley leans up and plants a soft kiss on Nathan's lips. Nathan instinctively wraps his arm around her waist and tries to deepen the embrace.

With a slight giggle Haley pulls back and says, "Well maybe not that... My parents wouldn't be too found of some guy practically mauling their little girl in front of them."

"Right. Sorry." Nathan apologize sheepishly.

"Oh, no, I think you've misunderstood me. I said my parents wouldn't like it. I, on the other hand, do not mind at all. In fact I might just have to do it again later." Haley explains flirtatiously.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't object to that." Nathan says smirking his signature smirk.

"Well then, let's hit the road." Haley exclaims as she turns on her heels and stalks out the door.

With a slight chuckle Nathan follows.

XXXXXXXXXX

Briar National Art Museum. 7:42 am.

"And this is the fantabulous Mona Lisa, by Leonardo Da Vinci." The speaker for the seminar says. (A/N I know that's not where it is in real life. Briar isn't even a real place. Let's just pretend.)

With a broad smile, at all of the art and culture around her, Peyton takes down notes about Da Vinci. Suddenly she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see none other than Jake Jagielski.

"Jake! Hey! What're you doing here." She asks in an excited whisper, trying not to interrupt the speaker.

"It was mandatory to be here for one of my classes. I WAS really bored, but seeing you just brightened my whole day." Jake admits.

At hearing that, Peyton begins to blush. "Would you like to sit next to me?"

"I'd love to." Jake replies as he takes the empty seat next to Peyton. He takes her hand in his.

Peyton couldn't take notes anymore because of that, but she didn't care, she was completely content.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's convertible. 8:15 am.

"And then you just turn left," Haley says, giving Nathan directions to her home. "And we're here."

"Wow, it sure is... Big." Nathan says, staring at the huge Victorian home and matching guesthouse.

"Yeah, my works for this big company. His boss bought it for us last year when we couldn't afford to transfer to this branch of the company." Haley explains.

"Well, on that note. Let's get going." Nathan says as he begins to open the car door. Before he can, Haley catches his wrist and pulls him back. He turns to ask her what's wrong, but before he can speak Haley plants a firm kiss on his mouth. His hand raises up to tangle in her honey-blonde waves. After a few seconds Haley pulls back, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"What was that for?" Nathan asks, also a bit flushed from the surprise kiss.

"Two things." Haley answers. "A) For good luck and B) My parents are probably looking through the window and we have to look convincing."

"Well then," Nathan says as he leans in and presses a warm kiss against Haley's neck. "I think they'll be pretty convinced."

With a smirk and a chuckle Nathan gets out of the convertible and goes over to the passenger side and opens Haley's door for her.

"Thanks, Nate." Haley says, expressing her gratitude.

"No problem, Hales." Nathan says as he slips his hand in hers. 'A perfect fit...' Nathan thinks in his head.

"Okay, let the games begin." Haley sighs.

"And may the odds be ever in our favor." Nathan mumbles dryly.

Haley hears him and asks, "The Hunger Games?"

"Yeah, I know it's really lame but-" Nathan rambles, embarrassed.

With a chuckle Haley cuts him off, "I love those movies."

"You do?" Nathan asks, surprised.

"Yeah, they're awesome." Haley assures him. "Now let's get this over with."

They begin they're walk down the long path to Haley's house. As they walk up the steps, the door swings open.

"Oh! Haley-Bear! Thank god your here!" Jimmy exclaims.

"Wow, you sound upset dad... What's going on?" Haley asks worriedly.

"Sweetie," her mother, Lydia says "There's a big blizzard coming through. It's already hit Taylor and Quinn's part of town so they weren't able to even leave the house. We were hoping you'd get here before it started in this part."

"That sucks, now it's only us." Haley pouts.

"Yes," Jimmy agrees, "And it's only gonna be us until that storm passes. You two are staying here until it's gone and the roads are decent.

"Oh, but we can't Dad, Nathan has basketball and he can't miss it. And class, we can't mi-" Haley begins rambling worriedly.

"Hales," Nathan says cutting her off. "I'll just call coach. He'll understand."

"You sure?" She asks him. Nathan nods. Haley then turns to her parents, "But seriously, snow in October?"

"The newscaster said it was a freak cold front, with up to two feet of snow within hours." Lydia explains. "You and this young man can stay in the guest house."

"Okay thanks, Mom." Haley says. And then her eyes widen in realization. "Oh! Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Nathan Scott. Nathan, this is my mom and dad, Lydia and Jimmy James."

"Nice to meet you, Nathan." Jimmy says as he puts his hand out for Nathan to shake.

Nathan takes his hand and shakes it. "You too Mr. James."

"Hi Nathan!" Lydia exclaims as she reaches up to hug Nathan.

"Hi, Mrs. James." Nathan says back and after the quick hug he goes back next to Haley and slips his arm around her waist.

"Okay kids, why don't you come in and we'll start up breakfast before the storm know the power out." Jimmy insists looking warily at the snow that has just began falling from the sky.

They all pile into the warm and toasty house and he's for the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the lack of Jeyton. They won't really headline for the next couple of chapters.

~charmed4ever09


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. I switched them from dorms to apartments off campus. The girls apartment is Monica and Rachel's from friend still. Monica's room is Brooke's. Rachel's is Haley's. And the closet is actually a third room which is Peyton's. Joey and Chandler's apartments is the guys dorm. Joeys room is Nathan's and Chandler's is Lucas's. Just pretend that there's a third one for Jake.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It'll probably be a couple days until the storm blows through and the roads are safe." Haley explains wearily to Brooke and Peyton via a three way call.

"Ugh! That totally ruins our club night!" Brooke complains with a over exaggerated groan.

"Club NIGHT?" Peyton asks, her eyes bugging out of her head. "Brookie, you and Hales practically drag me by my hair to some club or party EVERY night!"

"Oh, P. Sawyer, you know you look forward to it!" Haley giggles.

"Okay," Peyton admits. "Maybe just an itty bit."

"Well, I gotta go, I need to help out my parents in the kitchen." Haley says. She also wants to get back to her parents and Nathan before her mom breaks the baby books out and it gets embarrassing.

"Bye! Give Lydia and Jimmy my love! And be careful when you drive back. I'll probably get stuck in Briar, so I'll see you guys when everything's cleared up." Peyton explains.

"Alright, bye, love you two!" Brooke says.

"Bye, love you!" Peyton and Haley say simultaneously before hanging up.

"Okay, let's do this." Haley says to her self before heading towards the kitchen.

When she gets there she sees Jimmy manning the stove that the bacon and eggs are cooking on. Lydia is cutting up fruit for a fruit salad, and Nathan was attempting, I repeat ATTEMPTING, to mix batter for blueberry pancakes.

"Was that Brooke, or Peyton?" Jimmy asks his daughter as he looks up from the stove top.

"Both actually." Haley replies, while trying not to laugh at Nathan's cooking skills, or lack of them. He was currently struggling on how to turn the mixer on.

"That's nice, dear. You should invite them to have a meal here sometime soon. Or even come up over the weekend. You could use the new pool we're installing. It'll be done in the spring." Lydia suggests.

"Sure, I bet they'd like that. And Peyt gives her love." Haley tells her parents. She then walks over to Nathan and making sure her parents were paying attention, wraps her arms around his waist, from behind like a couple would do. "Having difficulties?"

"That obvious, is it?" He jokes wryly.

"Maybe a little..." Haley agrees. "Here let me help." She reaches over and plugs in the mixer in, unaware that Nathan had flipped the ON switch prior to Haley entering the room. Batter goes flying everywhere.

"Aah!" Haley yelps in surprise. "Nathan! You didn't tell me it was on!"

"I didn't know!" Nathan sheepishly defends himself as he hurriedly flips the switch to OFF.

As Lydia and Jimmy laugh at their daughter and her 'boyfriend' the phone begins to ring.

"I'll get that." Lydia exclaims as she rushes out of the room, still chuckling.

"And I'll go set the table." Jimmy says as he too leaves the room, giving the 'couple' some privacy.

"I can't believe you did that." Haley giggles.

"I didn't mean to, sorry." Nathan apologizes while also chuckling. Then he gets a flirtatious glint in his eyes. "But, I could help you clean up..."

Then he leans forward and begins to kiss the spots on Haley's face where the batter got. Soon his lips travel down to her neck.

"Nate," Haley says, moaning a little as he hits the sensitive spot on her neck and kisses it. "There's no batter there..."

"I don't care..." Nathan growls moving onto her collar bone, that was exposed through her tank top. His hand travels up her denim skirt and settles on her panty-clad hip.

Realizing what was happening Haley pulls away. "Nate, we aren't having sex in my parents house."

"Right, sorry." Nathan says curtly as he steps away from her.

"Anyway, what happened to 'One and Done'? And 'Love 'Em and Leave 'Em'?" Haley asks teasingly, but also curious as to why Nathan would want to have sex with her again.

"Hey, I haven't gotten any in while!" Nathan says getting defensive. "A man's got needs you know!"

"Oh, I know! Women do too!" Haley assures him. "And we just had sex last night."

"Well yeah, and it was pretty damn good, but you're standing there all sexy-like." Nate takes another step towards Haley. "Plus your skirts still a little hiked up and it's begging to be ripped off."

With a slight blush Haley goes to pull her skirt down but Nathan catches her by the wrist and says, "Leave it. I like it better that way." His ice-blue eyes darken with lust.

"Haley-Bear," The two look up to see Lydia and Jimmy walk back into the kitchen. Nathan quickly takes his and Haley's hand away from her waist and keeps them, still intertwined, at his side.

"Why don't you guys go get cleaned up in the guest house." Jimmy continues, oblivious to what was happening prior to him and his wife entering the kitchen.

"Yes, when we found out that you would be stuck here I took the liberty of getting some of your old clothes and some of Matt's, for Nathan, out for you to change into." Lydia explains.

"So why don't you go on and get changed up and showered. Your mother and I will finish up cooking and clean this mess." Jimmy offers.

"Okay, thank you guys!" Haley's exclaims as she turns around and begins dragging Nathan toward the garage which connects the main and guest homes. Both Haley and Nathan had the same thing on their minds.

Lydia seems to notice it and calls out, "There's some condoms in the medicine cabinet! Make sure you use them!"

Nathan flushes a deep red whereas Haley, seemingly unfazed, just calls back, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

XXXXXXXXX

GUEST HOUSE

As soon as the garage door closes and Haley and Nathan are inside, Nathan puts his hands on Haley's waist and crashes his lips into hers.

Slowly Haley pulls away and begins dragging Nathan upstairs and into the bathroom.

At once Nathan pulls Haley's shirt over her head and begins attacking her neck with his lips. As they continue making out and getting undressed they make their way to the shower. Haley turns the knob and the shower head starts spraying warm water.

Breathlessly Nathan asks, "Don't we need a condom?"

"No," Haley replies, just as breathlessly. "I'm on the pill."

Nathan just smirks as he lifts Haley up and pins her against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist.

"The what are we waiting for?" Nathan growls into her neck, sucking on her pulse point, making her moan.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls apartment.

"Great apartment." Lucas says to Brooke while circle the apartment.

"Thanks, it costs a bunch, but between Peyton, Haley, and I we manage to scrape by." Brooke explains, a bit awkwardly. "So, do maybe wanna watch a movie or something? Ya know, since the storms coming soon..."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Lucas exclaims, ecstatic that Brooke invited him to stay. "What movies do you have?"

"Well, I have Mean Girls, The Last Song, Never Been Kissed, Love and Basketball... But I doubt you like all those movies. So we can check Peyton and Haley's movies if you'd like." Brooke offers, not taking Lucas as the type of guy to watch chick flicks.

"Actually, it may be kinda weird but I like Mean Girls. My little sister, Lily's obsessed with it, and it kinda grew on me." Lucas admits, sheepishly. His half-sister Lily loved the movie, and he did too.

"Great!" Brooke squeals. "Ooh Haley, Peyton and I have this tradition. We gotta wear pink when we watch it! Do you wanna do it with me?"

"Uh, sure, but I don't think I own anything pink..." Lucas explains to Brooke.

"That's alright. Haley's got a pink tie. You can wear that around your neck." Brooke tells Lucas as she heads into Haley's room. Lucas follows her.

"It's gotta be here somewhere..." Brooke mumbles, mostly to herself, as she gets down on her hands and knees to look under the bed.

"What's this?" She wonders aloud while pulling something out from under the bed. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Lucas asks curiously, stepping closer to Brooke.

"Some guys watch," Brooke says, while standing. She holds the watch out in front of her and examines it.

"Woah." Lucas whispers.

"What?" Brooke asks confusedly.

"That's Nathan's watch." Lucas states as he takes the watch from Brooke's hand.

"How can you tell?"

Lucas pulls up the sleeve to the long sleeve tee that had changed into after working out. He reveals a similar looking watch. "We got it for being team captains to the Ravens in high school. Me, Jake, and Nathan. We never take them off, but when I left the house Nathan was eating breakfast and his was missing."

"Well, it could be Jake's." Brooke rebuttals weakly. She hopes its not Nathan because he's known to be a player. But, he is also known to make girls fall for them and then break their hearts. After Chris, she couldn't let that happen to her best friend again.

"Nope." Luca says as he flips the watch over. It reads:

NATHAN R. SCOTT

TEAM CAPTAIN

2011 CHAMPIONS

"Oh," Brooke says, defeatedly. "So I guess that means..."

"That Nathan and Haley slept together?" Lucas guesses. "Most likely, seeing as there was no girl coming out of his room last night."

"Well, that explains why we didn't get to meet the guy Haley had over last night." Brooke sighs.

"Why?" Lucas presses.

"Haley likes him..." Brooke says, as she sits down on Haley's bed.

"What's so bad about that?" Lucas asks although he's fairly sure that he already knows the answer.

"He's not gonna hurt her, is he, Broody?" Brooke asks, needing to know.

"I hope not, Cheery, I hope not..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The James family breakfast, some Jeyton fluff, and Brucas's movie date will be up next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh. My. God." Peyton whispers as she stares at her iPhone 6.

"What?" Jake whispers back, not wanting to interrupt the speaker that was droning on about boring art. Or at least to him.

"Nathan and Haley... They-they hooked up?!" Peyton exclaims, her voice rising to a shout. Suddenly the speaker stops talking and looks at Peyton. All of the people attending the seminar look towards her, to see who caused a scene and interrupted the speaker. Sheepishly Peyton apologizes and then once the speaker continues speaking she turns to Jake.

"What do you mean?" Jake whispers confusedly. "Like, how do you know?"

"I don't know much, but Brooke just texted me this," Peyton hands her cellphone to Jake. The screen reads:

B. Davis

Nathan Scott

and H. James

slept together!

What when?!

Details soon.

I'll call you.

I have a date right now.

"Wow." Jake states, not quite sure what to do with the information as he hands Peyton her phone back.

"Yeah." Peyton agrees, coming to the same conclusion.

"This is..." Jake trails.

"Completely weird..." Peyton finishes for him.

Jake nods his head silently in agreement, before letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Eventually he turns back to the speaker, but can focus even less on their words than before.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, if you're from Africa...why are you white?" Brooke says along with Karen from Mean Girls.

"Oh my god, Karen! You can't just ask people why their white!" Lucas plays along with Brooke and says Gretchen's line.

"Oh, Broody! This is so fun!" Brooke exclaims as she snuggles in closer to Lucas's chest from their seat on the couch. "Ya know, me, P. Sawyer and H. James, sort of assigned ourself as The Plastics..."

"Really?" Lucas ask intrigued. "Who's who?"

"Well, Peyton is Gretchen Wieners 'cause she knows everyone's secrets. Haley is Karen Smith 'cause if she had a first cousin and he was hot, she would probably make out with him. And lastly I'm Regina George, 'cause I'm the biggest bitch on campus." Brooke explains with a smile, remember the fateful day that the trio had first watched the movie. They had been sixteen and it was a rainy day after a cheerleading practice. Back then Haley had been on the squad at their old school, Windsor High. They were bored and decided to go to the movies. It was throwback day and Mean Girls looked the best. They saw the movie and five years later they still have 'We Wear Pink on Wednesdays' day once a month, where they watch the movie on a Wednesday and wear an all pink outfit.

"Oh, but Cheery, you're definitely no bitch!" Lucas argues, having only seen a warm, kind, and well, cheery Brooke Davis.

"Broody, at my old school they called me the 'Cheer Nazi'." Brooke informs Lucas dryly. "You may have only seen nicey-nice Brooke, but there is a dark side to every pretty flower."

"Did you just call yourself a flower?" Lucas chuckles.

"Oh hush up!" Brooke tries to feign anger but fails miserably.

Seeing the adorable pout on Brooke's face, Lucas can't resist and leans down to plant a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. The slow and steady embrace soon turns passionate and before they know it Lucas is on top of Brooke, his hands tangled in her long brown hair, and his tongue sliding into her mouth. His his hands travel up her white t-shirt. They continue making out like this for a few minutes until finally Lucas pulls his hands out from under her top, ever so slowly and begins inching her shirt up over her waist. But, this is too slow for Brooke's liking. She roughly pushes Lucas up and sits up too. She yanks the shirt over her head and does the same to Lucas's. It's when she begins kissing Lucas's chest, and get down further and further, he snaps out of his reverie.

"Cheery, are you sure?" He asks, gently pulling Brooke up from where she was merrily planting little kisses on his toned stomach.

"Broody, if I wasn't sure, would I have ripped your shirt off and began practically mauling you?" She points out, while giggling a bit at his cautiousness.

"I guess not," Lucas chuckles a bit too. But then he gets serious again. "Brooke, I hope to god that this doesn't scare you away, but I honestly think that you could be the one. And when we make love for the first time, I want it to be special and not rushed, because I think-. You know what? No. I know that I am hopelessly and utterly in love with you Brooke Davis. I know that we've only known each other for four days, but when you know, you know. And I know." Lucas rambles nervously.

Brooke cuts him off with a searing kiss. "Oh, Broody, I love you too! And when we do make love it WILL be special. No matter when or where we do it! It could be in a broom closet and as long as you're there I couldn't care less!"

"I agree," Lucas agrees. Then he gets a flirtatious glint in his blue eyes. "But, you do have a bed here right?"

"Right there." Brooke points toward her open door.

"Well, on that note," Lucas scoops Brooke up bridal style as she squeals. "Let's test out your bed, shall we?"

"Well, I did just get a new mattress, maybe we should break it in?" Brooke suggests with a seductive little grin.

"I agree." Lucas carries Brooke into her room as she peppers little kisses down his jawline and onto his where shoulder and neck meet. When he gets into the room he looks down at Brooke with a little smile. And the he nudged up the door shut with his sneaker clad toe.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You do realize that's the last time we can do that right?" Haley asks Nathan as she wraps a white towel around her body.

"Definitely." Nathan agrees as he fastens a similar towel around his waist. But as an after thought he adds, "But maybe we can do it in bed tonight?"

"Dream on, buster!" Haley reprimands him, while exiting the bathroom and heading into the guest room that their clothes are in.

"Oh, come on! Your practically begging me to do you in that towel!" Nathan exclaims, while following her.

"Seriously Nathan, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Haley tosses her brother's old clothes to Nathan.

"I didn't say relationship! I said sex! They're two different things!" Nathan explains, desperately wanting to feel Haley's body against his, again. To hear her say his name in ecstasy. "Like friends-with-benefits."

"I wouldn't say friends." Haley says, pointedly.

"Okay, fine, acquaintances-with -benefits." Nathan suggests hoping Haley will accept his offer.

"Fine, if neither of us have a girlfriend or boyfriend, and we need a hookup we'll call the other." Haley agrees, sticking her hand out to make it official. Nathan takes her hand and shakes it, secretly jumping for joy inside. It may not be in the way he wanted, but Haley James was his, at least for a while. But he would take what he could get, because he, Nathan Scott, was in love with Haley James.

XXXXXXXXXX

I know I said the breakfast would be this chapter, but this felt like a good place to end. Brooke and Lucas love each other, Nathan loves Haley, and Jeyton will be getting closer together, soon. I swear!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I decided to skip the breakfast and go to four days later. Thursday to be exact. I got an idea and the breakfast didn't fit anymore. Sorry to those of you who were looking toward to it. I hope that the Naley in this chapter makes up for it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugghh..." Haley groans as she flushes the toilet and slides to the ground, leaning against the bathtub. She's been feeling ill since her trip to her parents house with Nathan. Wait a second... Nathan. Who she had sex with- Oh god! She couldn't be! 'Calm down Haley! You'll get a test after classes today, and it'll be negative!' She assures herself silently. 'But what if it isn't?!' Her. Pregnant. Bun in the oven. She could see it now, herself trying to wind her way to her classes through the hallways. Wearing a 'Caution! Wide Load' t-shirt, belly protruding. And then passing Nathan, seeing him in all his hot, sexy, glory. With his perfect girlfriend, Rachel Gatina by his side, of course. Looking at her in disgust. The thought made her heart drop down into her stomach.

'Since when do I care about Nathan?! He's just a player. A sexy, great in bed, arrogant, player!' She berates herself in her mind.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Haley looks up toward the door.

"H. James?" Haley hears Peyton's voice. "You okay in there? I heard you throwing up..."

Quickly Haley jumps to her feet. She runs her hands through her hair, and wipes her eyes where a few silent tears had slid over her cheeks. With a sigh she strides over to the door and puts on her best, 'Hey, don't worry about lil' old me!' face, unlocks the door and opens it. Peyton's worried face is on the other side of it.

"Woah. You look like hell!" Says Brooke as she comes out of her room, Lucas trailing not too far behind. They go to the kitchen.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Haley snaps with a glare. Realizing how bitchy she sounded she immediately apologizes. "I just don't feel well."

"Yeah, looks it." Brooke sets the mug of coffee she poured on the kitchen table and stalks over to Haley. She puts her palm against her forehead and frowns. "Well, there's no fever... Maybe you drunk a little much last night..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Haley half heartedly agrees. She had told her roommates that she was going to this exclusive party to find a possible hook-up, whereas in reality she had drove her mustang down to the River Court to think things out. Lately her and Nathan've been hooking up daily. Sometimes even two times in one day. It didn't matter when or where, a broom closet, an empty classroom, hell even a bathroom stall. But they try to avoid their apartments. They don't want anyone figuring out what's going on between them. For that would make everything a hell of a lot more complicated. Haley was already battling her feelings for Nathan, not wanting to fall for another classic 'bad boy' that's bound to break her already fragile heart. But for Nathan these 'sex-sessions' are just an enforcement to his steadily growing feelings towards Haley.

"Do you want me, and Brooke to round up your homework for ya?" Peyton offers. "You can just take a day off and relax..."

"Thanks Peyt," Haley expresses her gratitude. "Oh, but you don't have Lit II, and I'm already just barely passing..."

"I think Nathan has that class. I'll have him pick it up for you. And since Brooke's last class of the day and, he skips Trig anyway, Brooke could just have him drop off the rest of your work, too." Lucas offers Haley, trying to push her and Nathan together, thinking that their tryst was a one time thing.

"Ya sure he won't mind?" Haley asks uncertainly. She doesn't really want to see Nathan, cause she knows that if she does she'll have to tell him that she may be pregnant.

"Of course not!" Lucas assures her. "You're all he talks about! Well, you and basketball."

A warm, fuzzy, and frankly frightening feeling fills Haley from head to toe. "Seriously?" She asks hopefully, and yet doubtfully.

"Yep!" Lucas says, popping the 'p' in the word.

"Okay then, tell him I look forward to seeing those blue eyes of his." Haley exclaims as she runs off toward the bathroom, ready to blow chunks again.

"Will do..." Lucas chuckles as the door slams shut.

"Eek! The beginning of Naley!" Brooke squeals excitedly. "Good setup, Broody!"

"Thanks... But what's a 'Naley'?" Lucas asks confusedly.

"Nathan + Haley!" Brooke explains. "You and me would be Brucas, and Peyton and Jake are Jeyton!"

"You are something, Cheery. You really are..." Lucas sighs, with a soft smile.

"That's why ya love me!" Brooke states confidently.

"Definitely." Lucas agrees, before sweeping down and planting a gentle and sweet kiss on Brooke's smiling lips.

XXXXXXXXX

With a huge smile, a stack of homework, and a cheesy chick flick, Nathan makes his way up the stairs to the girls' apartment.

Once he gets to apartment, 137 he pauses. Taking a deep breath and planting a fake smirk in place of his genuine smile, he knocks on the door. A miserable looking Haley opens it up. Although her hair's in a messy bun and she looks a bit green, in Nathan's eyes she's sexy as hell. Seeing her clad in a satin royal blue crop top and low slung grey sweat pants, he can feel his light blue jeans tightening already.

"Hey, Nate." She greets him quietly as she lean against the doorway.

"Hey Hales!" Nathan greets back, trying to focus on her chocolate brown eyes, rather than her exposed mid section. "I brought your homework, and rented some sappy chick flick. I thought maybe you'd wanna watch it." Seeing her hesitant look he quickly adds, "Might keep your mind off hurling."

"Actually," Haley reluctantly objects. "I think we need to talk Nathan."

'Uh oh...' Nathan thinks. 'The dreaded we need to talk. That can't be good.'

"Come in." Haley says, while stepping inside, allowing him access to the inside of her apartment.

"What's going on Hales?" Nathan asks worriedly.

"Let's sit down before I get into it." Haley walks over to the couch and takes a seat. Nathan follows and closely next to her.

"We've been having sex lately. A lot." Haley begins. "And sometimes birth control isn't fully affective."

Feeling his stomach drop, Nathan whispers, "What are you trying to say, Hales?"

Feeling tears fill her eyes Haley shakes with suppressed emotion before breaking down into tears. Nathan quickly pulls her into his lap and hold her close to him as she sobs.

"What's going on, babe?" Nathan says, not noticing what he called her.

But Haley doesn't seem to notice and just gets out between her sobs, "I...t-think...I-I'm...p-p-pregnant!"

With a sharp intake of breath, Nathan pulls back slightly, and lifts Haley's chin with his forefinger. He looks into her eyes and vice-versa. "Hey, you listen to me. Everything will be alright!" He assures her. "Are you positive?"

"N-no, but, I've b-been puking, and I-I've missed my period..." Haley exclaims, still sniffling.

"Then we'll go to the drug store right now, and we'll find out for sure." Nathan says as he stand up with Haley in his arms, bridal style. He sets her down, gently on the ground. He intertwines his fingers with hers and he leads her gently toward the door. "We'll figure this out, Hales. I swear."

XXXXXXXXXX

10 min later.

Nathan looks up as the the door to the bathroom opens revealing a shaky Haley, turning the corner into the kitchen, where he is currently seated at the table.

"So?" He presses anxiously.

"We have to wait two minutes." Haley explains as she sits next to Nathan and sets the test face-down in the center of the table.

"Okay." Nathan says as he sets the timer on his watch that Haley had returned after finding it under her bed. Brooke had returned it to where she found it, deciding things were better left alone.

"Nathan, I'm so sor-" Haley begins, just to be cut off by Nathan.

"Hey!" He firmly objects, while placing his hand over hers, that is rested over the tabletop. "Don't be! This was all just chance, Hales. We both know that birth control isn't a 100% affective. It was nobody's fault!"

"I know, but I understand if you don't wanna sleep with me anymore. And if I am pregnant, if you don't want me to tell anyone it's yours..." Haley whilst glancing shyly at Nathan.

"Haley! I want to be with you no matter what! Not just sex! I want it all, saying how pretty you look, holding your hand, putting my arm around your waist in public. If your pregnant, nothing will change. I want to be with you Haley James... I want to be someone good enough to be seen with you! (A. N. Taken from show. I don't own that line)" Nathan exclaims. "Be my girlfriend, Hales, please."

"Nathan, I-" Haley gets interrupted by the beeping of Nathan's watch. "We'll talk about this later... O.K.?"

"Yeah," Nathan agrees. "Now... Let's see if we're parents Haley."

Haley reaches out and slides the stick, still facedown to her. She looks at Nathan.

"No matter what happens..." Nathan assures her.

Haley takes a deep breath and as Nathan squeezes her free hand Haley flips the test over. Both her and Nathan gasp and with wide eyes turn to face each other. Nathan quickly engulfs Haley in a huge hug and she grasps at his white t-shirt, with tears streaming down her face. Their future was decided... The test was...

TBC.

By the way the apartments are across from each other. It just fits better than them being a floor away.

And I know this chapter was solely dedicated to Naley. This is cause I ship Naley so badly! More Brucas and Jeyton in up coming chapters.

And I want to have a poll ok? So it's not an official one. Just review and vote on whether you think Haley's pregnant or not. The people who vote correctly will get a shoutout!

Love ya!

-charmed4ever09


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy! There's lotsa lovey Naley and some fluffy Jeyton and Brucas.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Negative!" Haley sobs against Nathan's chest. "We're not having a baby together, Nathan..."

"Babe, why are you crying? Isn't that a good thing?" Nathan asks, softly and perplexed at Haley's burst of emotions. It was almost as if she's wanted the baby. Almost as if she had wanted it with him. Sure, when she had first uttered the word pregnant, he had felt many emotions at once. Happy, frightened, hell even a bit excited. But the overriding emotion was love. He didn't know why, but Nathan has never felt more in love with Haley. Maybe it was the thought that even when he wasn't inside her, skin to skin, body against body, a part of him would be inside her for nine months. Even after it was born, the child, their child, would always be in her heart as well as his. Perhaps the kid would even get a few of his features. A little boy with her honey-blonde hair and his ocean blue eyes. Or maybe a baby girl with his raven colored hair and her warm and trusting chocolate brown eyes. A little boy that he could give a better life than his father gave him. To take to basketball games and play with at the River Court. A little girl to be his princess and pride and joy. He could strive to always be her hero. Even if Haley ended up marrying some other guy, and Nathan felt ill at the mere thought of Haley spending her life with another man, the guy would look at the child and know that Haley was Nathan's once. That him and Haley shared something wonderful together that nobody could take away. But now, him and Haley had nothing to hold them together. A little ball of panic begins to form in the pit of Nathan's stomach. What if Haley didn't want him as anything more than a booty call? Was there nothing more to their relationship than late night sex? No. It couldn't be. Nathan was sure that Haley, too, felt the fireworks as their bodies came together as one on those many, glorious, occasions. Nathan is brought out of his panicked reverie when Haley shakily begins to answer his question.

"Yeah- No- Oh, Nate, I'm just so relieved that it was just a scare. But I can't seem to shake this disappointed feeling off of me. I get that you probably only said that you wanted more of us as a couple, cause you thought I had your child growing inside of me and- " Haley explains shakily, before she is cut off by the pressure of Nathan's lips against hers.

"Hales, please stop rambling, I didn't just say that because you thought you were pregnant. I said that cause it's true. I want to be with you, not just for an hour or two, late at night when nobody is around. I want you, I want us." Nathan raises his hand to Haley's tear streaked cheek as he gently cuts her off.

"Nathan-"

"No Hales. I need you. You make me a better person." Nathan states, starting to panic at Haley pushing him away.

"Nate, you're a fantastic person all on your own. You're an all around caring, happy, sincere man with or without me." Haley tells Nate with tears once again filling the corners of her eyes.

"You may be right, Hales, but you personify all that in me. Without you, all that stuff lies dormant inside of me. You make me wanna try to be a good guy." Nathan whispers, desperately trying to get Haley to see things the way he does. "I love you Haley Mae James (A. N. I know her middle name is Bob. But I think that Mae fits better.) and nothing will change that. I won't stop, even if you move on from me and get married and have kids with some random guy, I will love yo-"

Haley quickly leans forward and kisses Nathan, one hand rising to his cheek and the other resting on his thigh. Soon Haley pulls back a tiny bit and mumbles against Nathan's lips, "You can stop rambling, Nate. I love you too. So much..."

As his face breaks out into a huge grin Nathan reinitiates his previous embrace with Haley, but deepens it, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Nathan slides Haley out of her chair and onto his lap, so she's straddling him. Eventually air becomes an issue and the pair break their kiss. Although, they stay in the position they were in while making out. Haley's hands are tangled in Nathan's short, raven locks. One of Nathan's hands has found its way into Haley's honey-blonde hair and pulled the hair tie out so it could get tangled in it, while the other has set up camp on the exposed, soft skin on her waist. Their foreheads are resting together and they're a bit short of breath from their previous embrace.

"Nate, what's does this mean?" Haley asks, needing to know.

"Well, I'm hoping it means you're crazy enough to be my girlfriend." Nathan says with a small smile.

"Oh, Nathan, of course I will! I love you so much!" Haley squeals, overloaded with joy.

"I love you too, baby. I'll be there for you through thick and thin. Always." Nathan assures his new girlfriend.

"And forever?" Haley whispers shyly, her chocolate brown eyes fluttering open to gaze into Nathan's ocean blue orbs.

"Always and forever..." Nathan promises with a smile before being drawn to Haley's plump, and slightly swollen, pink lips like a bee to honey.

XXXXXXXXX

Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton are walking up the stairs to the boys apartment. They are laughing, because Peyton and Brooke had just told a story about this one time them and Haley were ten, and had walked in on Haley's parents doing, uhh let's just say, stuff, and it was very scarring.

"And afterwards Lydia's just, "Oh, girls, Jimmy and I were just playing a game. Sorta like wrestling." Peyton laughs, imitating Haley's mother.

"And a while later we told Haley's twin, big brothers, Kyle and Matt who were thirteen at the time, how cool Lydia and Jimmy were to be having a wrestling match in bed, and Matt's just like, 'Uhh, girls, I hate to break it to ya, but they weren't wrestling...' So we obviously wanted to know what they were doing, so Haley asked." Brooke says with a slightly disgusted face, just thinking about the particular conversation.

"What did they tell you?" Lucas asks curious, and a bit wary, of what the answer would be.

"Oh Broody, we were so scarred..." Brooke whines with a little pout. "They gave us 'The Talk'."

"Wait... Like THE talk?" Jake asks incredulously. After Peyton meekly nods the two boys bust out laughing.

"Hey it wasn't funny!" Peyton exclaims as they reach the apartment and Lucas let's them in with his key. They walk into the apartment and take a seat on the couch. "It was the whole nine yards! Sex, puberty, wet dreams," and then with a little shudder she continues, "masturbating."

"Wait, all because you walked in on Haley's folks doing the deed?" Jake chuckles.

With a face palm Lucas says to Jake, "Really Jagielski? Just call it sex. Not 'Doing the deed'."

"I think it's kinda sexy when a man doesn't get all blunt and just say crude things like 'having sex'." Peyton defends her boyfriend, while snuggling into him on the couch.

"Oh, c'mon P. Sawyer, you say stuff like that all the time!" Brooke points out to one of two of her bff's.

"Yeah. But it's cute when Jake gets all sensitive." Peyton states while eyeing Jake suggestively.

"Oh you like that?" Jake teases flirtatiously.

"You know it..." Peyton whispers before taking a hold of Jake's unzipped sweatshirt and pulling her to him. She stops his face a centimeter from hers, "But I also like a guy who knows how to talk dirty to his girl... Ya know a guy who knows what he wants and how to get it."

With that Jake smirks and putting his hands on the curve on Peyton's waist and pulls her into his lap. He immediately crashes his lips into hers. Peyton responds in kind, swinging her right leg around so she's straddling Jake. She moans when he slips his tongue into her mouth.

"Okay Broody, the moaning has begun, so maybe we should get a room, cause it doesn't look like they're gonna." Brooke suggests, looking at the couple, practically ripping each other's clothes off.

"Okay, c'mon Cheery." Lucas agrees as he stands, pulling Brooke up with him.

He brings her to his room and closes the door. Brooke takes a seat on the bed and Lucas follows suit, putting an arm around Brooke's waist.

"Can I ask you a question, Cheery?" Lucas asks Brooke.

"Anything."

"How did you, Haley and Peyton end up here?" Lucas asks Brooke curiously.

"Well, me, Haley, and Peyton all lived up in Charlotte. We met the first day of Pre-K and instantly clicked. I was playing with a cute little doll house. I had this one brunette Barbie in my hand and was about to put her in the kitchen when this little boy comes up and rips her out of my hand. I started tearing up, and Peyton and Haley, who were playing with the building blocks saw it. They came up to us, Peyton ripped the doll out of his hand and then Haley kicked him in the shins. We've been besties ever since. We were going to Charlotte University, but then Haley's dad got a job offer over here in Tree Hill our sophomore year, and it was for a lot of money, and he couldn't just pass on the offer. And Haley just wouldn't be able to bear being away from her parents, they're just too close. So she transferred here. And my parents are always away on business, and Peyt's dad works on a dredging boat so he's away a lot. We convinced our parents to let us move into an off campus apartment and here we are..." Brooke explains with a smile upon her pretty face.

"Here you are..." Lucas repeats with a matching grin. "I so love you, Cheery."

"I kinda, sorta like you too, Broody." Brooke says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I'll show you kinda, sorta!" Lucas says before pouncing into Brooke, pinning her on the bed and tickling her mercilessly.

"L-luke, q-quit it!" Brooke gets out in between giggles.

"Say I'm the sexiest man you've ever met and the best in bed!" Lucas playfully demands.

"Y-you're the s-sexiest man I-I've ever m-met and the b-best in b-bed!" Brooke repeats, still roaring with laughter.

With that Lucas stops tickling Brooke. He looks into her hazel eyes and smiles, content with his life right at that moment. He's now leaning over her, his weight resting on his arms that armed placed on either side of Brooke's head.

"I love you too, Broody." Brooke says softly.

Still smiling Lucas leans down and plants a tender kiss on Brooke's lips. He rolls over and lays beside her. Brooke moves up further and rest her head on Lucas's chest, slinging an arm over his toned stomach. After planting a small, but loving, peck on Brooke's forehead Lucas leans back agains the pillows and wraps Brooke up in his arms. Hearing Brooke sigh contentious and then eventually her breath even out and get slower, Lucas thinks, 'What a great life. I hope this never ends.'

Life in Tree Hill may be a bit slow and boring at times, but it never fails to bring love, joy, and perfection to its residents.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys... I would like to congratulate 94, NALEY23alwaysforever, Dritta, and dianehermans for guessing correctly on whether or not Naley was pregnant. That may be a road I'll go down. But not yet, maybe after the college years. Cause I plan on doing a sequel once this fic ends. But that won't be for quite a while yet! So tell me what you think in a nice review. They always brighten my day! What did you think of the Jeyton? I tried to get some of them in there for you guys. Their date will be next chapter if you want, I'm taking suggestions for where they could go and what they could do. I really want your suggestions. The person with the suggestion I take will get a shout out!

~charmed4ever09


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So, I haven't updated in forever and I just wanted to get a quick filler in to hold you over till jeytons date.

And this is still me! Just a new username!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Haley's room. 4:15 am.

With a yawn Nathan slowly opens his eyes. For a moment he's confused as to where he is. Then it all comes back to him. The negative test, holding Haley as she cried, admitting their love for each other, making love for a while. A long, glorious while in each other's arms, saying the words again and again. With a content sigh Nathan turns on his side and takes in the beauty of a makeup-less, sleeping Haley faced away from him. With a smile, not his usual cocky half-grin but a full blown blissful smile, Nathan reaches out to Haley's sheet clad body and slowly pulls her closer to him, careful not to wake her. Pressing a kiss into the back of her head, Nathan takes in the scent of her cherry-vanilla shampoo. Closing his eyes Nathan let's Haley's warm and comforting presence lull him back to a peaceful rest, but not before he whispers a heartfelt, "I love you, Hales." To her sleeping body.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the guys apartment in Lucas's room, he and Brooke lay contently in each other's arms talking about life before each other.

"The son of a bitch called you, 'thick'?" Lucas asks about Brooke's father, thoroughly disgusted.

"Yeah, after that all I could think was, 'Wow, if even my dad thinks I'm fat, I must really be.' I went on a dieting binge after that. One week I would be eating close to nothing and then the next I would be pigging out, cause I was feeling so sorry for myself." Brooke explains, with a distant look in her eyes. The memory is so painful because after a few months of that she developed an eating disorder that took a year and many therapy sessions to beat.

"Baby, you are perfect. You are so beautiful. You're body is so damn sexy, and you have no idea how much even just looking at you gets me hot..." Lucas says as he proves his point by nuzzling his warm lips into the graceful curve of Brooke's neck.

"Really Broody?" Asks Brooke seductively as she cranes her neck to give Lucas better access.

"Mmhmm... So turned on..." Lucas mumbles, still nipping at Brooke's neck, while his dexterous fingers find the strings on the basketball shorts she had borrowed from him.

"Then don't let these clothes stop you. We really need to take care of little Lucas." Brooke says, her raspy voice making her sound oh so much more sexy to Lucas.

"Yeah, he's been feeling a bit neglected lately..." Lucas slowly slides the shorts down Brooke's toned, tan legs and throws them onto the floor, leaving her clad in only her matching black lacey bra and panties. Before she was only wearing her bra and Lucas's shorts, whereas Lucas was wearing no shirt and a pair of loosely hung plaid pajama pants.

"Then let's fix that..." Brooke whispers as she pulls Lucas on top of herself for emphasis.

"Let's!" Lucas agrees before hungrily attacking Brooke's pink lips with his own.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry I just, um, it was-" Peyton mumbles as she stands in the doorway of the boys apartment with Jake.

"Too soon?" Jake finished for her with a small smile. "Yeah, I get it. I want this to work. Sex can wait."

"Thanks for understanding. I know that making you stop when we were that close to doing it must've been like pushing you into an ice bath..." Peyton apologizes sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm just thrilled that we got that far! I mean with other girls they usually wanna get right to sex. Ya know, no time for the fun stuff." Jake chuckles.

"I'll see you soon Jake." Peyton goes up on her tippy toes and plants a soft, warm kiss on jakes awaiting lips, before turning around and walking toward her apartment. She unlocks and opens the door. Turning back to face Jake she gives him a small smile and a quick wave before enter the apartment and closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Slowly Haley's senses return to her as she wakes up, but her eyes remain closed. She feels a warm weight over her torso and warm breath on the back of her neck that she hasn't felt since Chris and her were together and he'd stay the night. But this warm embrace felt more natural, even perfect. Nathan. He'd spent the after they'd made love. Made love. Not just had sex, but for the first time in the span of the week they'd been hooking up this was the first time they had made love and taken their time to really explore their feelings and attraction to one another. With a little content smile planted on her face, Haley's brown orbs flutter open. Cautiously, as not to wake her boyfriend up Haley turns around in his embrace so she can face him. When she lays her eyes on Nathan he is peacefully sleeping. The bedsheets are down to about his mid torso. His face has this innocent quality to it that it doesn't possess while he's awake. Nathan's mouth is slightly hung open and he's gently snoring. Not being able to resist the urge, Haley leans forward and places a gentle kiss to Nathan's lips. After a few moments, he starts to become more aware and begins to kiss Haley back, deepening the embrace. With a slight moan when Nathan slips his tongue into her mouth, Haley's hand rises to tangle in Nathan's raven hair. Eventually when air becomes an issue they break apart and Nathan's blue eyes open to look into Haley's brown ones.

"Hey there!" Haley softly whispers.

"Hey beautiful!" Nathan says back as he tucks a loose strand of hair behinds Haley's ear. "This is new..."

Haley gets a confused look in her face. "What do you mean? We've done this a lot before..."

"Yeah, but I've never gotten the pleasure of staying the night at Casa de Haley James..." Nathan chuckles.

"Well then Mr. Scott, me Casa Su Casa..." Haley nuzzles her nose against Nathan's.

"I don't speak Spanish... But if that means lets do what we did last night again... Then I am in!" He grabs Haley's waist and rolls her over so she's on top of him. He rises slightly and attaches his lips to his new girlfriend's.

"Mmmmm. I love you." Haley murmurs agains Nathan's mouth.

"I love you too, Hales." Nathan's lips work their way across Haley's jaw down her neck and onto her shoulder. He places nipping kisses on the curve where her neck and shoulder meet.

XXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Okay... First of all wow. I am very upset with the lack of response for the contest. I was hoping that at least three or four of you would enter. But two... Seriously? I would like to thank NALEY23alwaysforever for being to only one to send me an entry. Your chapter rocked and I was very grateful for it!

Full credit for this chapter of The Beginning of Something Wonderful goes to NALEY23alwaysforever

Xxxxx

"Blue or black dress?" Peyton asks, alternating between holding up a blue halter dress that goes to her lower thigh and a black strapless dress that goes to just above her knees.

"Black." Haley and Brooke say simultaneously.

"Okay," she sets the black dress on her bed and then hangs up the blue dress in her closet.

"Black pumps or black sandals?" She asks picking up a pair of strappy black sandals and a pair of sleek black pumps.

"Sandals." Says Haley. "You don't know if you're going to be walking a lot or not yet, and the pumps will start to make your feet blister if you are."

Brooke nods in agreement.

"Up or down?" Peyton asks about her hair.

"Down, slightly wavy" Brooke smirks, "guys like something to tug on while doing the deed."

"Ha!" Haley snorts while Peyton glares at Brooke.

"Not funny B, not funny at all." She says.

"A lil' bit though." Brooke laughs.

Peyton cracks a small smile. "Maybe a little."

"So, you nervous?" Haley asked as she lay on Peyton's bed.

"A little" Peyton replied, turning away from the mirror to face her friends "Is that weird? I mean, I've had butterflies before but these just feel like … giant moths whacking the inside of my stomach."

Brooke and Haley laugh "Oh yeah, that's normal. I felt the same way with Lucas."

"Me too. It's totally normal." Haley said, her eyes widening at the realization of her words.

"And who exactly has been giving you moth-sized butterfly nerves?" Brooke says with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not important." Haley shakes her head changing the subject "How are we going to do your makeup Peyton?"

xxx

A little over an hour later, there was a knock at the front door. Haley ran down to get it while Brooke placed the finishing touches to Peyton's makeup. Haley swung the door open expecting to see Jake, but was instead met with Nathan standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asks.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Hales." Nathan chuckles in reply.

Haley rolls her eyes, looking behind her to make sure Brooke and Peyton were still in Peyton's room, before leaning up to place a quick kiss to Nathan's lips.

"Hi" she whispers when they pull apart.

"Hey" he speaks softly against her lips.

"So you haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Jake was too nervous to come over, so Luke and I volunteered to come too, so he could calm down. And Lucas decided it was the perfect opportunity for him and Brooke to spend some time together."

Haley looked at Nathan in suspicion "And you?"

"I figured we could hang out." He shrugged.

"Oh, hang out huh?" Haley smirked.

"Miss. James, get your mind out of the gutter." Nathan winked.

"Hales! Is that Jake?" At the sound of Brooke's voice Nathan and Haley jumped apart.

"Oh, Nathan. Where's Jake?" Brooke asked as she walked into the room.

"He's in the apartment still. Poor guy's a little nervous so Luke's trying to talk him up, he's also taking you out for the night."

"He is so getting lucky." Brooke smiled bumping her hip against Haley.

"I really don't need to hear that." Nathan grimaced as Lucas and Jake walked to the door.

"Is she ready?" Jake asked.

Haley nodded her head and yelled out to Peyton, who came out of her room a few minutes later to meet the group that had formed at the entrance. Jake looked on in awe as he took in her outfit; she looked perfect.

"Hey" Peyton smiled shyly.

"Hi, you look beautiful." Jake said.

Peyton could feel the heat rushing up her cheeks "Thank you, you look really handsome yourself."

"Aww, you guys are too cute!" Brooke exclaimed, causing both Peyton and Jake to blush.

"Brooke let them be." Lucas whispered in her ear.

Brooke nodded kissing Lucas' cheek and heading into her room to go and get ready.

Xxx

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Peyton asks as they walk into the club thirty minutes later.

"Well, you told me you were into music so I was going to buy tickets for Jimmy Eat World's concert tonight, but I lost the bid." He explains "So I was trying to find an alternative, and a buddy of mine mentioned that his band was having a performance tonight. I hope that's okay."

Peyton shook her head and gave Jake a reassuring smile "That's fine."

They took a seat at the club and Jake ordered them some drinks as the band began to perform. They were both silent, simply enjoying the music that was surrounding them. Peyton felt a slight breeze from the open windows and brought her arms up to wrap around her body in an attempt to warm herself, but Jake quickly stood up and placed his jacket over her shoulders and Peyton whispered her thanks as she wrapped the material tighter around her body.

After an hour the performance were done, and the lights had come back on.

"So, what did you think?" Jake asks when they're back in the car.

"They're really good! I'm surprised they don't already have an album or a record deal or something the songs are awesome, especially that last one. The lyrics are so powerful, and the music accompanied it so well."

"Wow." Jake said glancing over at Peyton "I don't think I've ever heard someone talk so passionately about music before. I've never really looked at a song like that, from every angle and aspect."

Peyton shrugs in her seat "Music's kind of always been my thing, I've loved it since I was a little girl. Something just drew me towards it."

"Well, I enjoy your insight. It's refreshing to be able to actually have a conversation with a girl."

"You and Nicki weren't into music?" Peyton teases.

Jake rolls his eyes "I loved music, I learnt to play the guitar when I was younger. But Nicki didn't like me playing all the time, said it 'distracted' her. But I don't want to talk about her, I'd rather talk about you."

"I'm really not that interesting." Peyton argues.

"I seriously doubt that." Jake says.

Peyton just nods her head, not wanting to push the topic further "I had a nice time tonight, thank you."

Jake looks over at Peyton as they wait at the red light "You don't think it's over do you?"

Peyton's eyes widen at his words "What? You have more planned?"

"There's this really cool street art fair downtown that happens at the end of every month, there's some really nice pieces I wanted to show you."

"That sounds awesome." Peyton smiles "I can't believe I didn't know about this before."

"What can I say, I guess you're just not as up to date as I am." Jake jokes.

Peyton rolls her eyes, shoving his shoulder with a little chuckle.

Xxx

"This is amazing!" Peyton says as they stand in front of a sketch of a girl looking into the moon "She looks so sad, but it's so beautiful at the same time."

"It is beautiful." Peyton looks to Jake, who's watching her intently, and feels her cheeks flush again.

Jake can't help but let out a small laugh at her flustered state "I'm really glad I asked you to come with me tonight." He says as he takes her hand in his.

"Me too" Peyton says and leans her head on his shoulder as they walk down the street "Thank you for tonight."

"Anytime." Jake whispers into her hair.

Xxx

"So, here we are." Jake says as they reach her apartment door.

Peyton nods in agreement "Here we are."

They're both silent for a few moments, neither really knowing what to do.

"So…I guess I'll see you around?" Jake says, his statement coming out more like a question.

Peyton nods again, smiling softly. Jake leans in, and Peyton can feel her heart racing in her chest as his lips move closer, and she closes her eyes just as his lips make contact. Against her cheek.

Peyton frowns, confused. She opens her eyes just in time to see Jake pulling back.

"Goodnight Peyton."

"Goodnight." Peyton mumbles back quickly rushing into the apartment.

She leans against the doorway, clinging onto his jacket tightly. She doesn't understand what just happened, she thought he was going to kiss her. Did he not like her anymore? Was tonight not as good for him as it was for her?

Her thoughts are cut short by a knock on the door, and Peyton opens it to see Jake standing in front of her apartment again.

"Did you forget somethi-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence before Jake steps forward, one hand on her face and the other on her hip, and presses his lips against hers. Peyton doesn't move at first, still in shock, but soon responds to his kiss. They pull away a few moments later, both breathing heavily as Jake's forehead rests against hers.

"I should've kissed you before." He breathes out.

"Probably." Peyton chuckles back "So why didn't you?"

"I was trying to be respectful. But I wanted you to know that I like you, and that I did have an amazing time with you. And that I didn't just want you for kissing and all that stuff."

Peyton's smile grows even bigger "I like you. But the kissing is also pretty nice" She says before kissing him once more.

Xxxxxx

Okay guys, that's all! So I hope you really liked NALEY23alwaysforever's chapter. And remember I won't be updating quickly on this story unless I get ten reviews at least. So if you're a silent reader keep this in mind and take two minutes to leave a nice comment. I won't be updating quickly unless I get at least ten. It will be when I feel like it so no guarantees for a speedy update until I get some response to my chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, there's a really important note at the end of tonight's chapter. Please take a minute to read it and really think about what I said. Thanks for the thirteen reviews I got on chapter 11, even if some of them were rude. You can't please everyone. Well, here's chapter twelve.

•••

"Nate," Haley sighs into her phone, a small smile playing on her lips, "you know you can't come over right now. Peyt and Brooke are here. Not to mention your brother and Brooke had an 'adult sleepover'."

—Ugh, Hales, I do NOT need to hear about that crap. That's disgusting—

"Sex is disgusting," she smirks, "or only Lucas and Brooke sex?"

—The latter!—

Haley breaks out into giggles as she hears Nathan gag into the phone.

"Oh, SHUT UP, Haley!"

"BE QUIET!"

Haley's giggling ceases as she hears her roommates shouts.

She begins to whisper into her cellphone, "the tribe has spoken. I have to go."

—Okay... I love you, babe—

"I love you, too." Haley smiles softly. "I'll see you after classes, right?"

—Actually...—

Haley's smile drops immediately, "what?"

—I've got practice and then I'm going out to get some beers with the guys—

Haley immediately feels immensely disappointed, but tries to hide from her voice. "Yeah, no problem. I'll just go shopping or see a movie with the girls."

—You sure? I can skip out on getting beers if you want me to—

"Hey, it's fine!" Haley falsely assures her boyfriends. "No biggie."

—If you say so...—

"And I do!" Haley interrupts him.

—Okay, then I guess I'll just call you later...—

"Great! Bye!"

—O-okay... Bye...—

Haley hurriedly hangs up and flops back onto her bed. "Ugh! Stupid, stupid

clingy-ness!"

She throws her arms over her head. "Get it together, James! You don't get clingy. You are only aloof and distant. After Chris..."

She cuts herself off with another loud groan. "Pathetic. You're a pathetic mess, Haley James."

•••

"Okay, class," Peyton sketches flowers in her notebook as her art teacher addresses the class, "today we will be using a live model."

She walks over to a wooden stool in the middle of all the students. "A young man was kind enough to volunteer to model for us. C'mon in Mr. Jagielski!"

Peyton's head snaps up when she hears her boyfriend's name being spoke. She sees Jake sauntering into the classroom in nothing but a thin robe.

"No way..." She mutters while shaking her head. The corners of her mouth quirk up a bit at the sight.

"Hello everyone!" Jake exclaims. His eyes land on Peyton and he sends her a quick wink.

"Okay," the teacher walks back to her desk, "Mr. Jagielski, if you'll," she shudders in what looks like the creeps, "remove the robe and 'pose' for the class. "

Jake smirks and drops his robe, revealing nothing but bright purple boxer briefs. He then props one foot up on the stool. He rests an elbow on his knee and his chin on his closed fist.

He then sends a cocky smirk out to the class as if to say, "draw that suckers!"

"My boyfriend..." Thinks Peyton with a silent chuckle as she pulls out her charcoal to draw with.

•••

"So, Cheery..." Lucas trails off as he sits in the University's courtyard under a tree with his girlfriend.

"Yeah...?" Brooke answers.

"I was thinking—"

"Oh," Brooke cuts Lucas off with a laugh, "that's never good!"

Lucas begins laughing too. "Yeah, yeah. Real funny!

"But as I was saying," he continues in a more serious voice, "summer break is coming up and my family has a vacation home up in California..."

"Yeah?" Brooke pushes when he pauses.

"Do you wanna come for the summer?" Lucas asks her. "Jake's gonna ask Peyton and Nate'll probably ask some chick. And Haley's definitely invited too, she can ask someone to come up if she wants."

Brooke sits in her position leaned up against the tree for a few minutes silently. "You... You're asking me to go away with you?"

"Only if you want to!" Lucas hurriedly tells her.

"Oh, Broody!" Brooke exclaims as she leans in and gives her boyfriend a gentle kiss on the lips. "Of course I will!"

"Great!"

••••

I know, I know. It was a short, short chapter, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a quick chapter out and also let you know that this story will be on a temporary hiatus. I can swear to you that it WILL be finished. I swear that each and every one of my stories will not go unfinished. The thing is that my inspiration has just been running low lately. I've been in a rut just trying to think of something to do with this story. I needed help getting back into the groove of writing this fic so I gave you guys a chance to write some of what YOU wanted to happen and I had it thrown back in my face by a couple of people. And then the 'demanding reviews' thing. First of all I didn't demand reviews. I asked the people who like the story to review it and tell me that they liked it because I'm not gonna continue regularly updating a story that people don't want to give feedback to. I have more than five other stories to be updating and even more that are waiting for another story to be done so I can upload one of the new ones. Some are even sequels. I'm going to update the fics that get the most feedback because I know people like it and want it to be updated. There's no crime against just asking people to tell me that they want this continued. And then there was some controversy about how I paired up the gang. If you don't like the way I paired people up than you shouldn't read the story. It was clearly, in capital letters by the way, written in the summary who the couples would be. I honestly hate that I'm doing this, but I think it's better that I just take a little break from this story. And to the people who decided to leave 'hater' reviews, then maybe you should take a minute and think before you post something. Writing is hard work. It may just seem like typing or writing a few paragraphs, but it takes time. I work hard on every chapter, even if it's short. It takes people hours, days, sometimes even months to write a chapter for YOU to read. And you just rip up their whole story in the span of time it takes to press 'submit'. You may not know it, but it hurts people more than you may think. They're proud of their work and it's very mean of you to ruin that for them with your ignorant comments.

I know, I probably sound like a stuck up, can't-take-criticism (excuse my language) little bitch, but I just felt that it was only fair to the people who actually enjoy reading to explain why I'm putting this Fanfiction on hiatus. I apologize to the people who enjoy this story the way I create it. Fingers crossed that I'll regain my muse for this story before summer is over. For right now between the inspiration loss and the mean reviews, I'm just not really motivated to continue this and I don't think it's fair to leave people in the dark about why there's no updates for a while.

Hopefully you'll see another update alert email in your inbox soon.

••••

Until next time,

ImpalaChick1967

I love all you guys that encourage me to write this. Thanks for the kind words and for overall just taking the time to give my story a chance and read it


	13. Chapter 13

With May came saying goodbye to the cold, chilliness of February. Goodbye to the days of drinking hot chocolate on your way to classes, goodbye to bundling up in your favorite wool sweater and black leggings, and best of all goodbye to classes for the summer.

"I can't believe it's summer already!" Brooke exclaimed as she unceremoniously threw a two-piece bathing suit into her medium sized, light purple suitcase.

"Believe it..." Murmured Haley as lounged on Brooke's bed next to an equally lazy Peyton, her arms blocking her eyes from the harsh sunlight of the new morning.

"Ugh, I absolutely despise you right now, H. James." Brooke glared at Haley's sleepy figure. "I'm awake and moving at six in the morning to finish packing for this trip and you and Peyt are sitting there and resting!"

"Well, if you had packed last night instead of going over the boys' apartment to see Lucas..." Peyton reminded her best friend in a sing-songy voice. "Then maybe you could be laying down for an extra twenty minutes, too"

"Shut up!" Brooke exclaimed with a laugh as she tossed the first article of clothing she could find at Peyton's face.

"Oh, gross!" Peyton yelped as she pulled the clothing off of her face, revealing it to be underwear, and rather racy underwear at that. "I don't need these in my face!"

"Shut up!" Laughed Brooke.

"Yeah," snorted Haley. "That probably the most action you've gotten in months."

"I'm just not like you, Hales." Peyton sighed as she sat up. "I can't just sleep with people I barely know."

"You've been dating Jake for four months." Haley reminds her dryly.

"Yeah," Peyton headed toward the room's door, "but there's still so much I don't know about him."

"You're right," Haley sat up. "I'm sorry. I'm only cranky because I haven't had sex in about two week, now."

"What about Mystery Man?" Asked Brooke with a raised eyebrow as Haley went over to the closet.

"He's been busy." Haley dismissed it as she tossed break a green sundress.

"Cute." Brooke looked at the dress and then tossed it in her suitcase. She turned to Haley. "That's sucky."

"Yeah, I guess."

Nathan had been getting busier and busier over their few months of dating. Their college's basketball team had made it all the way to championships, but had lost it all in the big game by two points. After that he'd gotten a bit distant for a while and the last time him and Haley had really hung out together was at least a week ago and even then it only lasted for about an hour before he claimed that he needed to 'go home to catch up on sleep'. Haley knew it was just an excuse but she refused to say anything, knowing that bringing up the game would just upset him.

"Are you ready yet?" Peyton called from the kitchen.

"Not quite!" Brooke called back.

With a huff Haley said, "you need to hurry, Brookie. We'll miss our plane if you don't."

"I know," Brooke sighed as she put her hair straightener in her suitcase. "I'm almost done, I swear it."

"You better be, because if you aren't in ten minutes I'll break it." Haley said. "It meaning you."

As Haley left the room, Brooke called after her, "the love that you instill into this apartments just fills me up with warmth!"

•••

Ten minutes later, Brooke was finally done packing, much to Haley and Peyton's pleasure, and it was time to hit the road in Brooke's white convertible Camaro .

'Having a rich father dies have its perks even if he's an absent one.' Brooke had told them when he bought it for her high school graduation present.

The drive was going to be a long one, thirty-six hours at the least. They didn't fly because Haley was deathly afraid of flying so they decided to just drive up and meet the guys there.

Haley and Nathan had decided to surprise everyone else with the fact that they were together once they got there and Haley personally couldn't wait.

She couldn't wait for the sneaking around to be over with and to be able to hang out with Nathan in public places without fear of being caught.

"Well," Peyton said once all of the suitcases were packed in the trunk. "Let's hit the road!"

••••

This was it... The last part of The Beginning of Something Wonderful... Or is it?

There is a sequel in the making! Look out for it because it's coming really soon! It's called California Dreaming! And no, the title is not my own creation, I got it from the song 'California Dreaming' by The Mamas and The Papas but the Sia cover is what really inspired me. I know my hiatus was very short, but it gave me some time to clear my head and just think and write for some of my stories. I want to thank everyone for the very kind comments. You guys are part of the reason that I even write and publish on this site in the first place and I love you for it. Once again thank you so much and I really hope you check out sequel when it comes out because you can be expecting it very soon.


	14. Sequel!

Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel to this fic, 'California Dreaming' is out with the first chapter. It's a short one, but they'll get longer! Please leave a review, follow, and favorite it!

~ImpalaChick1967


End file.
